ENDGAME
by Marcus
Summary: a part of AnimeFreeks series They Watch Us While We Sleep, this is an alternate version to the movie but with the characters from her story, Please, READ & REVIEW


Disclaimer: The characters in this fic aren't mine, they belong to their respected parties, so don't sue me!

Note: this is an Interlude to **They Watch Us While We Sleep**, my version of Highlander Endgame in the series written by Animefreek, and please read and review, I love your input! :)

  
  
  
  


**Endgame**

By: Marcus

  
  


IN THE DAYS BEFORE MEMORY, THERE WERE THE IMMORTALS.

WE WERE WITH YOU THEN. AND WE ARE WITH YOU NOW.

WE ARE DRIVEN BY THE ENDLESS FIGHT TO SURVIVE IN A GAME WHICH KNOWS NO LIMIT OF TIME OR PLACE.

WE ARE THE SEEDS OF LEGEND.

BUT OUR TRUE ORIGINS ARE UNKNOWN.

WE SIMPLY ARE.

  
  


**Part 1**

  
  


_New York. 2 months ago_

  
  


Conner walked along Broadway and Wall St., he had an appointment to keep with his adoptive daughter Rachel. He had received word from Duncan a few days ago about meeting him here in New York, there was a situation that involved Methos and someone else.

Her crossed the street while there was a gap in the traffic. His shop and home wasn't very far now, he just hoped that he could get there before Rachel did, he did so hate to keep her waiting, or let her worry. There were time when he arrived late and she was worried out of her wits that he had lost his head to another immortal.

He could see the shop now.

Rachel walked up to the shop, keys in hand. She accidentally kicked the door with her foot as she stepped up to it. As she touched the door and reached for the lock with her keys, the door opened. She guess that Conner had already arrived and hadn't closed the door all the way.

"Hello? Conner? Conner?" she called out as she walked inside, closing the door behind her. Conner was coming closer and closer to the shop. He had just seen Rachel walk in, so he decided to fasten his pace.

  
  


The elevator came to a halt, Rachel opened the gate that acted as a door to Conners loft. She looked around with a watchful eye, she could hear voices, she recognized them, as she walked down the stairs to the main floor of the loft, they became clearer and clearer to her.

She stepped into the living room, the television was on, it was home movies of her and Conner when she was a child, on her birthday, he had given her a musical ballerina that slowly stood on a black stone cylinder. It spun around slowly and wonderful and beautiful music chimed from it. She watched and smiled happily as her younger self opened the box and saw the present, "It's beautiful. Thank you." she said as she hugged Conner, who in turn gave her a kiss on the head and held her too. 

She looked over to the stand to see the very same ballerina slowly spinning and singing. She looked back to the screen, it was now her highschool graduation, in 1947. She watched as Conner came up to her and hugged her, telling her how proud he was of her.

The images flicked in her eyes like flame, consuming all of her in this moment, nothing else seemed to catch her attention. Until she heard the loud, shrewd ringing of the telephone, she slowly walked over to it, hesitant to answer it, she felt as though something were wrong, Conner wasn't here, the tape was playing, and now a caller. The ticking sounds of the time piece the flew back and forth on Conners desk.

Conner was just across the street from the building now, waiting for a gap in traffic that would allow him to pass, he began to cross the street, something caught his eye, a bystander by his building, dressed in black, his face concealed by his hat that tilted forward.

He watched with little interest as the man turned and walked away, one thing that caught Conners eye was the heel of his boots, there were three crosses at the back of each boot. He payed no attention to it as he continued walking.

Rachel took the telephone, it was an antique style phone, very lovely. She brought it to her ear and spoke clearly into it "Hello?" she asked, almost afraid, hoping to hear Conners voice answer in return. She could hear a beeping noise, each one getting higher and higher in pitch.

Conner was near the other side of the street when a force of an explosion sent him flying to the ground, he looked in shock as his shop and his home were consumed in flames of the fiery force. It sounded like an ancient dragon, swallowing the image before him. But Conner care nothing for that, for only one thing escaped his lips and tore at his heart "RACHEL!!!" he screamed.

But he knew she was gone, he knew that death himself had swooped down and taken her from him. He sat there, on the ground, eyes wide, his heart broken as it had been so many times over the centuries.

People from around the area were running to and away from the flames and the destroyed building, all except for the man in black. The figure remained calm and collected as he silently walked away, stepping around the burning pieces of wood from the building.

  
  


_Xavier Institute, Westchester - Present day _

  
  


'_Rachel, my beloved Rachel_**. **_Like all those I love, you were taken from me. My mind keeps slipping, how many lives have withered at my touch, how many deaths have tormented me?'_ he thought as he sat on his bed in his room, a picture of her in his hand. The room was so dark, the only light came from the open window.

It was late into the night, and it was one of the rare nights when everyone was asleep, aside from Logan who was probably out either somewhere in the woods on the property, or off to the bar for a good beer or two. Duncan had gone with him a few times, it was after all Joe's bar.

They had invited him to come along as well, but he had eluded them and declined the offer, only Duncan and maybe Amanda knew about what had happened months ago. Known about Rachel's death. He had been able to hade it for the past few months, but now, after his argument with Cathy in the danger room, he wasn't so sure.

He had snapped at her, he didn't want her to die so easily as all the others he loved, and he did love his niece with all his heart, at least with what was left.

His mind flew back to the past, to the beginning of his life as an immortal, to the days when heather was alive, beautiful as she had always been even when she died next to him. To the beginning of it all. The day the first life was taken from him, his mother.

How his fields were burned by hateful and fearful trespassers who were calling him a demon, saying he was in league with Satan, a practitioner of black magic, that he sold his soul.

He remembered how Heather was so afraid for him when he got on his horse and went to get his mother before the mob who came earlier had gotten to her. They threatened to have her burned at the stake for being in league with the devil herself, unless she renounced everything that was unholy and disavow that he was of her body.

As he sped to his village, Glen Fruin, the land was like him, immortal, as he was like it in so many ways. Of what he had said to her, that he loved her more than life itself, and what he spoke was true, nothing could keep him from her.

By nightfall he had arrived, he could see his mothers home from the cliff, lights and smoke could be seen, a part of him was happy to return home, even if it was for the last time.

He barred the door as he closed it behind him, he walked into the room where his mother was, she thought he was the angel of death, come to take her to the next incarnation, she obviously wasn't well, without him there, she was left to do all the work herself. He wept as her was so sorry for leaving her like this. He got her on his feet and they headed for the door, he decided that she would come and live with Heather and him.

Just as they got to the door, she staggered, forward. His mother was afraid, asking him what was wrong. Before he could answer, the door was struck and flew open, knocking him to the group. He remembered how his mother screamed and called out him name as men entered the room. Following them was an old man, a priest, partially bald with a grey beard.

As he held up his cross, preaching to him that he was a demon, he saw his former friend Jacob Kell enter behind the priest, he tried to reason with Jacob, that they were friends. Told him that it was he that witnessed for him when he entered the church as a priest himself, a man of god.

The last thing he remembered was being caught by the throat by a noose, and dragged off.

When he awoke, he was in the prison in Glen Fruin, he heard cries and shouting out side, he quickly bolted to his feet and rush to the bars. There he saw his mother, tied to a post with dry wood at her feet.

He saw Jacob Kell approach her, gave her one last chance to denounce her son as being of her loins and become holy once more. In so many words she told them to go to hell.

Conner screamed and pulled at the bars with all his strength as they set the wood at her feet on fire, he yanked, begged them to stop, nothing he did could stop what was happening to his mother, he was powerless.

By the end of it all, the village was in flames, his mother dead at his feet, as well as the priest and Jacob Kell, he took his mothers corpse and went home to give her a proper burial.

Conner returned to the present, at the current time, '_My endless days are filled with memories of the past, and the death of my mother by Jacob Kell.' _

That's what he forgot, the man in black, the one with three crosses on the heel of each shoe, that's what the priests of Glen Fruit did as well. Jacob Kell, he knew it had to be him, and he planned on extracting his revenge on the sick bastard.

  
  


**Part 2**

Conners Loft

  
  


Duncan awoke the next morning, it was early, he wanted to get a training session in the danger room with Conner before the others woke up. He took a deep breath as he stretched out. It wasn't that he hated training, he enjoyed it for the most part, it was having to get up so early.

He took a quick shower, after he put on some loose, old clothes that he could be flexible in, he quietly walked out of his room and went to Conners on the other end of the hallway. When he got there, he was surprised, the door was open. "Conner?" he called out, hearing no answer he walked into the room, it was empty, most of everything that Conner brought with him was gone, which was just a few articles of clothing.

He walked downstairs to the living room, as well as the kitchen, he even checked the lower levels of the mansion, Conner was nowhere to be found. After searching through the entire mansion, he returned to Conners room, on the floor he found the picture of Rachel. Duncan picked it up, it was one of the only things that Conner was able to salvage from the explosion.

The photo was singed around the corners, a little faded, but it was in rather good condition. He looked up to the door as he heard someone walk up. "Dad? Where's Conner?" Catherine asked, he saw the look of questions all over his daughters face, Duncan shook his head "I don't know honey." he said honestly.

Catherine saw the singed photo in his hand, she walked up to the bed and sat down next to him "Who's that?" she asked, she tilted her head to get a better look at the picture in his hand. Duncan handed her the photo "That's Rachel, Conners adoptive daughter." he said. Catherine smiled "Oh, I never knew Conner had a daughter too, she looks like a wonderful woman." she said with a light smile on her face.

Duncan took the picture back from her gentle touch, "Yeah, she was." he said as he looked at it. Catherine took notice of her fathers use of past tense "What happened to her?" she asked. Duncan placed the photo in a way that Catherine could see it well enough. "Around the time with that situation with Methos, I called up Conner, not long after that, his shop and home exploded, with Rachel inside." he said.

Catherine breathed in deeply as she brought her fingers to her lips, covering them "Oh my god. I never knew, not even a hint." she said, saddened by the death of a cousin she would never know.

Conner nodded his head, "Conner is always good at hiding things, most of the time, I think it all just got to him." he said, depressed that his friend and brother was no gone, and he didn't know for how long it would be for. "That's why he's been pushing you in your training Catherine, I don't think he could bear to lose another person he loves so much, especially you." her father said as he placed the picture in his chest pocket.

Catherine lowered her head in some shame "I snapped at him, got so angry, yelled at him. Now I wish I could take it all back." she said, Duncan put an arm around his daughter and pulled her close to him "He knows Catherine, he knows." he said just before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

An hour later Duncan along with Catherine were at Joe's Bar, they had asked about Conner and his disappearance, Joe as always did have something to tell. "It does have to do with Rachel's death, he's looking for someone, another immortal by the name of Jacob Kell, we think." he said, Duncan raised an eyebrow "You think?" he asked. Cathy leaned back on the bar, her elbows raised, resting on the hard, flat surface.

Joe grunted for a moment, something about Duncan being a wiseass at times, she could sense it in his mind, one of the pleasures of telepathy. "There is something else, ever hear of the Sanctuary?" Joe asked, Duncan thought "No. What is it?" he asked.

As Joe walked to their side of the bar he told them of the sanctuary, what it was. "So what's this got to do with Conner?" Catherine asked, Joe looked at them both seriously, the kind that meant business "Conner would have gone there if you hadn't called him up when Methos was possessed." 

Duncan shook his head "No, Conner would never do that." he said in disbelief, Joe looked at him with that same seriousness "You sure?" he asked, Duncan nodded "Yeah, why?" he asked. Joe tossed them a picture "Because Jacob Kell annihilated it a day ago, he was looking for Conner.", Catherine looked at him in surprise and shock "How many?" she asked, Joe turned to her "Around ten immortals at the most." he said.

Duncan kept looking at the photo of the massacre as Catherine looked at him in shock "That's not playing by the rules." she said, her tone was angered and serious as Joe's was. Joe shook his head "No it ain't" he said in disgust for Jacob Kells method of attack.

"He's also got other immortals with him, a group. I'm still having my people looking into him." Joe said as he took the photo from Duncan and walked back behind the bar.

Duncan decided to go back the the ruin of Conners loft, maybe he may be there, it was a long shot, but he couldn't think of any other places he would go.

They took the bus down to where the place was, there was a construction site outside of the building, obviously the place was just now being repaired of torn down. Buffy had decided to come along with them, they told her what was up and she, as always, was concerned for Conner, as well as needing something to do to get her mind off her mother, just for awhile.

They managed to remove a few boards and crouch into the building. Inside, it was all a mess, everything was charred black, drips of water could be heard "Whoa, Conner needs to redecorate." Buffy said as she followed last behind the two, Duncan ignored the trivial remark as Cathy looked back at her "Hey, you mind, Conners Daughter died in this, remember?" she said, not with anger, but respect.

Buffy winced at the mention of Rachel "Oops, sorry Cathy, Duncan." she said as she began to feel ashamed of her comment. "It's alright Buffy, you were just trying to lighten the mood." Duncan said as he flipped through a burnt book and tossed it away, it was unreadable and useless.

He looked at both Buffy and Catherine who stood side by side as he reached to the lower shelf and pulled up with it, like a old haunted house, a door appeared from behind, Buffy grinned, feeling much better about her earlier remark "Cool." she whispered as the three of them walked into the hidden room.

Inside they found a collection of antiquities from the past, Cathy and Buffy walked around the room as Duncan noticed a pair of swords on a chair, he remembered these swords well, back in Ravenna Italy in 1631, he and Conner were sparing, more lessons from Conner.

Duncan was being cocky as Conner was outsmarting him numerous times, telling him again about the quickening and why it's what causes other immortal to hunt them out and take their heads. What they give up to their adversary in defeat was everything, but also let you empty if yo lost. He was acting as bad as Catherine was now these days.

The thing he remembered the most was a sword maneuver Conner taught him, he told him to attack him from behind, of course Duncan refused to, but did so anyway. Conner had bested him once again, and had him unknowing locked and not in control of the fight.

He showed him that if executed properly, it was virtually unbeatable, and it was, by the time Duncan had turned around, Conner had already had his sword at his throat, it was one of those pivotal moments in his life.

He snapped back to reality as he felt the quickening, sensing another immortal near them, Cathy seemed to get the feeling too a little. He placed down the sword and turned around with both Buffy and Catherine by his side.

They saw a lone figure walk out of the mist and into the passage way, they couldn't make out the face, but could tell it was a woman by her form. "Who are you?" Duncan demanded in a stern and tactful voice. The woman began to walk along the edge of the circular room "A friend, or lover...or wife." she said as her expression turn to loathing.

Catherine looked at the woman and then to her father "Dad, what the hell is she talking about?" she asked in a low tone, Buffy had to agree with her questioning "Who is she too for that matter?" she asked as she kept her eyes on the woman dressing in an odd attire.

Duncan began to circle around opposite of the woman, Cathy and Buffy remained back a little, "Kate." Duncan said, he seemed a little surprised to be meeting her. Kate kept her gaze upon Duncan, her eyes were dark and filled with hatred "No, I'm Faith now, I'm part of the make over" she said, the tone of loathing in her voice was enough to make even Buffy sick to her stomach.

"But what are you doing here?" Duncan demanded. Faith stopped where she was as Duncan stopped as well, he was now in front of the door while Catherine and Buffy were behind Faith. "Remember out wedding day Duncan?" Faith asked, Duncan saw the look of disbelief at the mention of a wedding, "Father, what's she talking about?" Catherine demanded, Duncan still kept silent to her questions.

Faith smiled lightly, her eyes closed as she began to dance a little in Celtic style "The way we danced, I felt like we were flying." she said, Duncan remembered the day well, the crowd in the hall, the music, him and Faith dancing to the music, how happy they were, the lovely kisses they exchanged. He snapped back to reality as he found Faith in front of him, loathing and anger in her expression "But of course we did come down, didn't we." Faith said, before anyone knew it, Duncan was flying back out of the room and flipped backwards on the floor from a kick Faith had delivered with such ferocity.

"Dad!" Cathy yelled as she pulled out her sword from her coat, Buffy followed her lead and grabbed one of the swords that were hanging from the wall nearest to her.

Faith had gotten out of their way as Catherine and Buffy rushed towards Duncan. Duncan was now on his knees spitting out a wade of blood from a cut lip, Cathy kneeled at his side as Buffy kept watch over Faith who had returned to the entrance or the hidden door. 

"Dad, who is she?" Catherine demanded, Duncan looked at her, but before he could give her an answer, they heard the sounds of a dirt bike, getting closer and closer, they heard it from the wall to their right. "Oh shit." Duncan swore as he pushed Cathy and Buffy out of the way.

A second after the wall was torn apart by a couple of large bikes crashing through, Duncan narrowly escaped them as he rolled in the opposite direction of where he pushed the other two out of the way. After a few moments, the evident immortals were off their bikes and surrounding the trio. 

Duncan shed his coat as did Cathy and Buffy, they were ready to fight. "Catherine, Buffy, get out, now!" Duncan urged, but the two didn't pay any attention to his orders. Duncan was facing a Jamaican, very big, with a bald head except for some dread lochs just in the back. "Show our immortal kin a thing or two." he said in a thick accent.

As Duncan pulled out his blade, he saw their weapons, the Jamaican had two triangular blades, a Korean with a chain, swinging it around his fist, along with an old style Arabian sword, a street thug with claws attached to his fists with brass knuckles. And a really funny looking brit with a spiked bat "Did somebody order a club sandwich?" he said as he looked at the three.

"Oh, he's funny, nice outfit too." Buffy said as she and Cathy were back to back in defensive stances. As if it were planned, the brit stood straight and cast his arms out to the side "Faith, I told you, I look like a fucking orange!" he swore aloud. Faith looked at him, her head tilted to the side, and her hands on her hips, "Mandarin is the new fad Bob, trust me." she said as she rolled her eyes. 

"Who are they?" Duncan asked, he was obviously frustrated and not happy about this obvious violation of the rules, "Friends." she said simply. "What? It's a team sport now?" Catherine asked as she and Buffy backed off a little closer to Duncan. "What? You didn't know? It's a whole new ball game." the street thug said.

Just as if it were a surprise, the Korean threw his chain at Duncan as the Brit charged at him, Duncan ducked out of the way and kicked the Brit out of the way, The Korean and Jamaican went after Duncan while the thug and Brit went for Buffy and Catherine.

Duncan did a back flip as the Korean did a high swing of his sword as at the same time the Jamaican did a low swing close to his feet. He rolled out of the way and turned to them, but was caught off guard as the Korean got to him and caught him in the shoulder. Duncan yelped as blood flowed from the gash in his shoulder.

He quickly came back and swung his sword at them, it was all he could do to keep them at bay while he quickly backed away and took a few steps up the stairs. The Korean jumped in and swung at Duncan again, he missed and hit the beam, Duncan ducked as sparks flew, not only from there, but when the Jamaican hit the railing in a missed shot at him.

Duncan jumped up, kicked both of them in the face and continued to back away and go past Buffy who was busy with the orange dressed Brit.

The brit swung at Buffy, putting all his weight into it, to his surprise, Buffy grabbed it and stopped it with one hand "Hey." she said with a smug grin "Nice bat." she said before she bashed it into his face, sending him rolling backwards to the ground.

Faith watched with frustration as she paced along the doorway.

Duncan had been up against the Korean again, blocking and striking fiercely again and again, until he managed to deliver a swift kick to his jaw which sent him flying back to the ground on his ass. The Jamaican immediately engaged him afterwards, grunting ferociously as he swung and stabbed at him, Duncan was against a beam as he deflected all of his strikes, he moved out o the way as he let the Jamaican get caught in a wall with his blades stuck in it.

Cathy was losing ground with the thug, she reeled from a punch, by the time she was back to her posture, she was struck in the ribs by his claws just beneath her breast, the fabric of her clothes tore away as blood drew forth, she spun away, a yelp of pain and frustration escaped her lips as the thug pointed his claws at her at her "I told you I was gonna cut you!" he said, proud of his strike at her.

Buffy was momentarily free from the Brit, she jumped up off a crate, bounced off the wall and came down swinging at the thug, sending him reeling back with a wound across his chest. Buffy came up to Catherine "Are you ok?" she asked, Catherine nodded "It's just a scratch." she said. Her eyes widened as she pushed Buffy aside and clothes lined the thug who had come at them.

Duncan had managed to steal the Koreans sword and was going head to head with the Jamaican once more, she dodged as he leaped at him, Duncan deflected a strike and swiped at the Jamaicans leg, causing him to fall back a bit with a yell. Then, all of a sudden, they backed off, they heard the sound of a blade sinking into the burnt wood floor.

"Let my man Jinn Kai deal with you." the Jamaican said as Duncan saw a Japanese man standing where Faith was moments ago. He stood there, one arm under the other with a fist brought up to his jaw.

"Jim Kai," Duncan said, he was remembering the name, a soldier "Who server with the Emperor Chin." Duncan asked, Jinn Kai simply stood there, his pike with blades on either end stood at his side "The same man." he answered, Duncan nodded at him "Some people say you're a man of honor." he said, pleading with him not to continue this battle.

Jinn looked at him, thinking, preparing "What do you know about honor?" Jinn said as he curled his eyebrows downwards and bolting into action a moment later. It was only mere seconds until Jinn Kai was more than five feet closer to Duncan.

Duncan rolled him eyes "Oh great." he spoke under his breath as he took came towards Jinn, he jumped up on a fallen beam and flew at Jinn yelling, Buffy and Catherine watched as they fiercely did battle, Jinn Kai was a master at the martial arts, lucky for Duncan so was he.

Their blades stuck one another in sharp clanging noises, first Jinn struck at him, then Duncan blocked and struck back, they were evenly matched, and both men knew it well. Jinn back off, swinging his pike in circles with one hand while motioning for Duncan to follow him, Duncan swung and was blocked.

Jinn reversed the tables and rushed him, spinning the pike in circles over his head, forcing Duncan to back off quickly. After a ferocious feat of sword play, Jinn Kai had Duncans Blade caught and swung it to the ground, Duncan still had a firm grip over it, as he pulled it out Jinn swung around on his pike, trying to catch him with a kick. Duncan reacted equally and used the opportunity to his advantage.

He swung at the blade that held the pike in the floor and shattered it, Jinn flew through the air in a spectacle of acrobatics and landed on his feet, he was beaten in this round, but the fight wasn't over yet. Duncan and Jinn exchanged serious glances as they stood up straight, Duncan pointed his sword at Jinn.

"Honor is not in the weapon, it's in the man." Jinn said, Duncan spun his sword clockwise and plunged it into the floor. An instant later they were at it again, fighting hand to hand. This fight had become a test for both, proving each others honor, each were still evenly matched, Duncan blocked and struck and Jinn Kai as Jinn did the same.

Finally Duncan had caught Jinn and delivered a blow to the chest, Jinn lurched back, seemingly unaffected by the blow, he looked at Duncan still as he rushed back into the fray. Duncan rush also, delivering a few punches, but was quickly caught as Jinn jumped up, spun around in the air and gave a powerful kick t Duncans chest, in the same place where he had struck Jinn just moments before.

Duncan backed off, also seemingly unaffected, in fact he had a sly grin on his face, one that told Jinn he had to do better, be faster.

Duncan rush back at him, swinging at Jinn, switching to a new style. Jinn jumped out of the way as Duncans fist broke through a piece of the wall, Jinn in turn now had the upper hand and spun at him, but Duncan ducked and let Jinn's foot go into another wall. Jinn looked at Duncan, he raised his hands and pointed at him, Duncan motioned for Jinn to bring it on.

Before anything happened, a loud voice cried "Stop!", Jinn immediately stopped and bowed to Duncan, Duncan bowed back as he saw a man in black walk steadily down the stairs "Boys. Boys, I do apologize. When it comes to discipline, the first hundred years are the hardest." the man said, Catherine noticed three crosses on the heels of his shoes.

Before anything else could be said, the thug had emptied his gun into Duncan. Duncan staggered back with each shot until the last one sent his through some boards covering the window, he flew through the air yelling until he landed on a cement bar, impaling him. "Dad!" Cathy yelled, "Duncan!" Buffy screamed at the same time.

The man looked at the thug, "I guess I'm not much of a swords guy." the thug said, the man looked at him, his voice was cold, dark and dry, a little part of it reminded Catherine of Conner. "I thought I told you to stop." he said, the thug looked at him with disrespect and shrugged as he took a few steps forward "Yeah, well, I stopped." he said as he emptied the empty shells from his gun.

  
  


Catherine and Buffy took the opportunity to leave hastily, the others saw them rush out and go for Duncan, yet they did nothing, the man in black seemed to ignore them completely. "Tell me, how much is your life worth to you?" he asked coldly, the thug shook his head at him, still being disrespectful "Don't start this bullshit with me." he said rudely.

  
  


"Because the only way to win your freedom, is to kill me." the man said, he spoke as though the thug hadn't even spoken to him. Everyone watched, they knew what was going to happen, they all knew what happened when you disobeyed an order given to you by Jacob Kell.

"You're crazy." the thug said as Jacob Kell walked closer to him, "Am I? Then go ahead, stop the madness." Javob said as he too the Thugs blade and brought it to his throat.

Outside, Duncan was dead, temporarily, as he lay back on the spike, impaled from the back, it was as if he was alive in a way, but obviously not. A black van with the word 'Coroner' on it suddenly screeched forth and stopped just ahead of his body. 

Jacob was still tempting the Thug to strike him down back inside, "Can you live with the fears." he said, his voice was calm, cool, hypnotic even. The thug looked at him, Jacob knew he was going to try and take his head, "Can you live with the fearless?" he continued, tormenting him.

Outside a group of men in black burst out of the van, the began to work on detaching Duncan from the cement block that held the spike, they began to cut off the spike, with a large industrial grinder. 

"Witness gods." Jacob said, just as the thug pulled his sword back and thrust it forth at his throat, Jacob caught the thugs hand which gripped the handle, taking the sword, he spun around and had him from behind, with his own sword at his throat. The sounds of the work to free Duncan outside could be heard, but it didn't leave Jacob at a distraction as he whispered some final words into the thugs ear "Calmness, decap with a twist, no sugar." he said as he spun around letting the blade slice through the thugs throat, making a zipping sound.

The white light began to leak from the bloody wound as the thug dropped to the ground, his head rolled off a few feet as the crackling of energy began to cover his body and spread through the rest of the room.

Buffy and Catherine had just exited the building as Duncan was being pulled into the van. "Hey! Stop!" they cried out as the van took off, "Either 911 has really improved, or those aren't paramedics." Buffy commented as energy from the quickening had begun to crackle around outside. Inside, lightening bolts were everywhere, the eyes of the thugs severed head blinked as it witness it all.

A whirlwind formed as trash and paper flew in circular patterns around Jacob, all his immortals watched as he was struck by the energy itself. 

Outside, explosions rocked the streets, Buffy was in awe as she had never seen the results of a quickening before. She and Catherine began to run as all around them explosions ringed, as they ran they saw the construction rigs and platforms began to come down, topple over, "Run faster!" Catherine said urgently as they jumped out of the way from under the rigs as they came crashing down on the ground where they were just moments before.

Buffy got to her feet, she helped Catherine who had a hand over he wounds, "Who were those guys?" Buffy asked, Catherine thought for a few moments, she looked up to the loft, remembering that the Make over were still up there, they began to walk away, ducking into an alley "Watchers, only they could know where Duncan and us were." she said as she ripped off one of her sleeves from her shirt and tried around her ribs, the cuts were dep and were beginning to sting.

"Watchers?" she said as they came to the other end of the alley, Catherine looked at her "Yeah, why you seem like you know them?", Buffy looked at her, "I'm a slayer, all slayers have a watcher appointed to them, Giles used to be a watcher." she said.

Catherine and Buffy stopped at the bus stop and waited "I think we'd better get back to the Mansion and call up Joe, and talk to Giles." Catherine said. Buffy could tell, even through her tough voice, that she was scared and worried about her father, she gentle touched Catherines shoulder "Don't worry, we'll find Duncan." she said as the bus pulled up to the curb.

  
  


As people began to board, Catherine looked at Buffy "You got any money?" she asked as she remembered her wallet was in her coat, and her coat was in Conners loft. Buffy winced as she looked in the uper corner of her eyes for a moment "Oh boy." she said as she too had the same problem.

  
  


**Part 3**

Xaviers Mansion -five hours later

  
  


Catherine was in Medlab with Hank stitching her wounds, she was squirming where she lay as Hank sewed the cuts closed, "Be still child, you're certainly not making this easy for me." Hank said as he looked up at her, Cathy sighed as she tried to do as Hank had told her "If I were immortal, those cuts would have healed hours ago, and I wouldn't be here with you sewing me up." she said, frustration in her voice, she winced as the curved needle pierced her skin.

Hank looked up at her once again "Well, you're not immortal, these wounds haven't healed, and we are here, so be silent for a few more minutes as I finish this last cut." he said. Obviously Hank was frustrated too by her distractions, she also knew he was worried and a little scared at the fact that she could have been killed back at the loft.

After a few minutes of silence hank finished up and tied a knot at the end of the stitching. She sat up slowly, the feeling still was uneasy for her "Take it easy now, otherwise those stitches will break, and you'll be back here with me." Hank said. Catherine smiled "I'd wouldn't have any other doctor but you fixing me up anyway." she said. 

Buffy walked in after, she was in rather better condition than Catherine was, just some minor scrapes and bruises according to Hank, he was also surprised at the rate she was healing from her injuries. Catherine and Hank looked at her "Is Joe here?" she asked, Buffy nodded "He just arrived.

Hank helped Catherine off the bed with gentle ease "Remember, no fancy stunts." he warned her, Catherine looked at him with a grin "Thanks Hank." she said as she vanished out the door with Buffy.

"You feeling ok?" Buffy asked as they turned a corner and stepped into the elevator that took the up to the Mansion above. Catherine gentle put her hand where the stitching was, it was sore and painful a little "Yeah, I'll be fine." she said as the door opened and they walked into the Mansion hallway.

The first people they saw were Dawn and Xander walking to meet them. Dawn and Buffy hugged as Dawn came up beside her with Buffy having an arm around her little sisters shoulder. Xander walked up and smiled with a nod "Hey, you ok?" he asked, Catherine smiled still, she was getting a little tired of being asked that, but appreciated her new friends concern for her "I'm fine Xander, where's Joe?" she asked.

Xander pointed behind him with his thumb over his shoulder "Talking with the Giles, along with Willow." he said, he walked beside Catherine as they began to walk to the living room, the first place Joe and Giles could be found. As they walked, Buffy saw Scott coming up behind them "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a few minutes." she said, Dawn smiled as she continued without her with Cathy and Xander.

"Buffy, I heard what happened, are you alright?" he asked, he was quite worried for her safety, and considering the recent information about her mother, it was in question if she was up to the challenge of a fight so soon. Buffy nodded "Yeah, that's the great thing about being a slayer, you heal pretty fast." she said with a soft smile. Scott sighed as they began to walk side by side.

"It's still sinking in for me, you being a slayer, and your mothers death." he said as he looked straight forward, while making glances at Buffy. "Trust, at first, I had trouble accepting it, I even tried to get out of it, but now, I can't imagine it ant other way." she said, her tone was genuine and honest. Scott stopped and took Buffy gently by the arm, by the elbow "How are you doing though, about your mother?" he asked.

Buffy sighed as she looked down to her feet, her eyes closed, she shook her head "I don't know, I keep wondering if it would have all happened differently if I had been there, maybe I could have gotten her to the hospital, or..." she was cut off as Scott raised his hand "It probably would have all happened the same anyway, don't blame yourself." he said, concerned for her.

Buffy nodded "I know, I just can't help but think any other way." she said, sadness was in her voice, Scott hugged her, kept her close "We're here when you need to talk Buffy, Me, Jean, even the professor." he said, Buffy nodded with her face pressed against him "Thanks Scott, I'm glad to know I still have more family other than Dawn." she said. Scott chuckled to himself "Same here." he said as they separated.

"Let's go see what Joe has to say." Scott said as they walked away with his arm around her shoulder, much in the same way Buffy had her's around Dawns awhile ago.

As they enter the living room, joining Joe, Giles, Willow, Xander, Catherine and Dawn, Buffy took a seat as Scott remained standing. "Hey." Joe said. "So, any ideas what happened to my dad?" Catherine asked, Joe nodded "Yeah, the watchers did take him, they started up another sanctuary, and their first volunteer just happens to be Mac." Joe said.

"Do you know where it is?" Buffy asked, Joe nodded "Yup, I'm guessing you want to go there now?" he asked, Buffy looked out the window "No, we wait until it night out there, then we go." she said, Scott nodded his head "I agree with that idea, to risky in the light." he said. Buffy looked back at him and back to Joe and Giles, who in turn nodded at her.

"Ok, I gotta get going, I'll be back in an hour." Joe said as he got up with his cane and shook Giles' hand, as Joe left, Scott accompanied him to the door, Buffy looked at Giles, he noticed her staring "What?" he asked, Buffy sat back in her seat "How come you never told us that there were two kinds of watchers?" she asked. Giles nodded and removed his glasses, he rubbed the top of his nose.

He looked back ant her and the others looking and waiting for an answer. "I wasn't permitted, even after I was fired, the Watchers have been around as long as the slayers, but when they discovered the immortals over two thousand years ago, they began a second division, ones to watch the immortals." he said "Their rules are quite extreme and strict, if broken, the penalty is death." he added.

Willow looked with a frown "My god, what do it like that? Imagine what they could learn from them." she said, she was disgusted at the idea of killing one just for speaking, it blew her mind.

Xander nodded in agreement, "well, i kind of agree with both Willow and their rules on this one." he said, Willow snapped her head and looked at him in surprise "What do you mean?" she asked, Xander leaned forward and raised his hands to her "Ok, like, you can be friends, yeah, just don't interfere with the game, like, give any information you can without giving either one of them an advantage over the other." he said. Willow calmed down and nodded, she agreed with his reason.

"Did Joe mention anything about Conner?" Dawn asked curiously, she always did hate being the silent on in a conversation, Giles shook his head "No, he's vanished without a trace." he said. Buffy stood up as Catherine did as well "We'd better get ready, Joe, Cathy and I will go out for Duncan." Buffy said, Xander stood up "You sure you don't want us along?" he asked, Catherine nodded her head "Yeah, only a small group, the watchers won't hesitate to kill any of us if they find out we're there." she said, Xander nodded, reluctantly, as did Giles, Willow and Dawn.

  
  


The Sanctuary

Five hours earlier

Duncan lay back in the slab that was angled so he lay and stood partially at the same time, he hadn't returned to life yet. There were two individuals in the room with him, a figured concealed in a hood, like a monk, the other was dressed like he was a lawyer, curly like hair, with small signs of a receding hairline. 

The Watcher finished the job of locking the restraints, as he did, Duncan burst to life, he too a sharp and loud gasp for air as he looked around to see where he was, the watcher looked up at him, Duncan with what movement he had grabbed the Watcher and turned his hand around. As he thought there was a tatoo there, the watcher symbol.

"Watchers?" Duncan asked puzzled, "Uh-huh" the watcher replied as he shook free of Duncans grip. Duncan looked around as he tried to move, but the restraints were solid and held him still "Watchers are supposed to observe immortals, they're not supposed to interfere." he said, wondering why they had committed this obvious violation of their rules. 

The watcher stood up and remained in front of Duncan "Unfortunately out role has changed somewhat." he said, "Why?" Duncan demanded from the mortal. The watcher began to pace back and forth a little while keeping himself in Duncans line of sight "Because the rules have been broken. One of your kind...has gone renegade." he said, anger and hatred could be heard and seen in his voice and on his face.

"In doing so he's gained himself a sizable advantage, one that will be impossible to overcome." he said as he walked into the shadows with his back to Duncan. Duncan was trying to figure out if the Watcher meant Conner or Jacob Kell, "No one's unbeatable." Duncan said, trying to get the watcher to reconsider what he was about to do.

"Oh yes Duncan, he is." the watcher said as he was preparing something that was out of Duncans sights, as he turned back around, Duncan saw a needle in his hand, with a blue drug within, he knew what this was about, he was being removed from the game, the watcher walked up to him as Duncan struggled and thrashed to free himself, "Unbeatable." the watcher added as he came closer and closer to him.

Duncan had his head held down by the monk as the watcher stuck the needle up in his nose and injected the drug into his system, Duncan was struggling and grunting the time this was being done. The Watcher removed the needle and leaned on him "Ah, sorry about that." he said with a cocky grin. "As long as there are two, just two.." the watcher said "And you're kept from fighting, the prize is safe, the sanctuary must not fail again!" he said with a insane look across his face.

Duncan was laying back, breathing heavily as the drugs began to take their effect "You're insane, get yourself another volunteer." Duncan said. This seemed to enrage the watcher as he rush forth and grabbed Duncan by the collar "We had a number of volunteers!" he said, getting angrier, "But sadly, that is no longer the case. You'll be warehoused, hidden away." he said as he calmed down and backed away from Duncan.

"Go to hell." Duncan said weakly as his eyes began to close, the monk attached a knob to a face plate over his head, as it came down, the watcher said one last thing to him "The drugs should kick in momentarily." he said, his voice became inhumanly deep as everything went blank.

His mind wandered, slipped away from reality as he saw flames and lit ash fly in the darkness. Images bombarded his mind. Kate, covered with blood all over her chest screaming in pain and fear, tears running down her face as her hand was afraid to touch the blood. It all went dark again as it changed to the face of his captor, the watcher, moving away and leaving him alone in the cell.

Images of Jacob Kell, slaughtering those in the previous sanctuary, it all wandered, he traveled back into the past, to one day, the day he lived forever after he died.

  
  


_Glen Fruin, Scotland_

_1625_

  
  


He awoke in a bloody marsh, or bog, the field was littered with corpses of Scottish clans men who died against the British, he looked around as he clutched his chest. He remembered being struck there with a sword, dying, yet her was alive, and terrified.

He felt the sense in his mind, someone speaking to him, like it was in his mind "Get up." the spoke, he looked around, furiously to see who had come for him, possibly the British come to finish him off, "Get up!" he heard again.

He found a discarded sword and got to his feet, looking at the horizon where he saw a lone figure standing there, he watched as he stood there, arms at his side. "You've better things to do then lay there of your ass." the stranger said, Duncan looked at him, wondering still if he was friend or foe "Who are you?" Duncan demanded.

"Someone who knows more about you, than you know about yourself." the stranger said as he chuckled lightly, he began to walk towards Duncan slowly, calmly, as if the carnage that took place here wasn't at all evident. "Are you a demon?" Duncan asked, this caused laughter to come forth from the stranger. "I've been called that, and worse. I'm Conner Macleod of the clan Macleod." he said as he walked up to Duncan, his face now visible to Duncan.

Duncan looked at him with awe and shock "Conner Macleod." he said as he staggered back a few steps, Conner stood over him and looked down at him "And like you my friend, I have a hard time dying." he said with a grin. He reached out to help Duncan get up out of the bog.

  
  


_Now_

Like a video tape, it all went back to the image of Conner over the horizon, he heard the sounds of metal against metal, everything went black as he saw the face plate raise up from his face.

The images he saw were blurry, but he could make out Joe standing there in front of him "Dawson?" he said as he squinted his eyes. Joe undid the shackles and freed Duncan "You look like shit." Joe said as he smiled and shook his head, Duncan lean forward a little, feeling weak from his time here "Thanks." he said sarcastically.

"How long have I..." Duncan began, asking of the duration of his coma, Joe cut him off as he helped him up "We'll talk about it later, c'mon." he said.

"Can you walk?" Joe asked as he help Duncan off of the slab, Duncan stood straight, more or less, as he looked at Joe groggily "Yeah." he boasted as he immediately dropped to the group in a heap. He landed hard and with a few grunts, reevaluating his answer to Joe.

They slowly made their way out of the sanctuary, Duncan was holding on to the walls for support as Joe was right behind him walking the same, having artificial legs was a draw back when it came to being in a hurry. Sparks flew from corners and holes. Joe took on last looked around the corner before they made one last break for the car.

When they reache dthe car, the doors swung open, Joe got in quickly as did Duncan "Go...Go!" he urged as the door closed, the car took off in a hurry, speeding around the corners and to the streets. "What are you doing here?" Duncan asked Joe, Joe looked back to his friend "Keeping tabs on you." he said. 

Duncan began to change into fresh clothes that Catherine brought for him, Buffy was at the wheel being a road hog, "Yeah? Well, somebody ought to keep tabs on that psychotic asshole back there." Duncan said as he put on the new sweater. "Didn't you get it back at the loft? These guys obviously don't play by the rules." Buffy said as she sharplt made a right turn.

"You don't know what you're up against dad." Catherine warned as she looked at him with concern. "So people keep telling me." he replied, Buffy made another turn, as she did the tires screeched with them rubbing against that asphalt.

  
  


"By the way..." Buffy said as she reached down and handed Duncan his sword "I managed to get that back from their lost and found." she said. Duncan took a good look at it "There's blood on it." he complained, Buffy looked at him through the rear view mirror "I didn't say it was easy." she added.

Duncan looked out the window "Pull over." he ordered, "What?" Catherine said with surprise on her face, Duncan said it again and clearly "Pull. Over." he said. Buffy did as she was asked. The car came to a halt along the side of a street. As Duncan got out of the car and put his coat on, the others followed him, Joe called to him "Hey Mac, tell me something." he asked, but he ignored the request.

"Duncan, hear him out!" Buffy pleaded as she got out of the car, "Will you tell me something? How many quickenings have you had?" Joe asked, Duncan stopped with his back to them, he turned around and looked at Joe, "How many heads have you taken?" Joe continued, Duncan looked at him "I don't keep score." he said as he began to walk again.

"Well they do." Catherine said, Duncan stopped and looked back, he began to walk back to the car and listen to what they had to tell him, his curiosity was peaked by the statement. Buffy Pulled out a labtop computer and turned it on for Joe before moving it in front of him. "What is that?" Duncan asked as Joe typed in some commands and Conners name poped up "Call it a watchers version of a resume." Joe said.

They watched as they saw a count of Conners kills and where they were at the computer spoke out to the *_262 confirmed immortal kills.* _it said, Joe then typed in the commands for Duncans profile *_Macleod, Duncan, 174 confirmed immortal kills._*, Duncan looked at Joe "So what's your point?" he asked.

Duncan stepped closely as Joe typed in a third command, "Here's the gentleman you three met in Conners loft." he said. *_Kell, Jacob, 661 confirmed immortal kills_* the computer said, Duncan looked at the information on the screen. "Welcome to your worst nightmare." Joe said, discouraged. "This guy is way out of your league." Joe said as he pointed at the screen.

Duncan looked at the screen, absorbing the information, he looked over to Buffy and his daughter then looked straight ahead again "I want to see those bodies that were at the last sanctuary." he said as he walked back to the car door, "Why?" Joe asked as Duncan got in the car "Something doesn't make sense." he said. 

"Mac, what are you saying?" Joe asked, he wasn't getting the point and it was frustrating him, Catherine and Buffy walked past him back to the car doors "He's saying he want to see that bodies." Catherine said as she and Buffy got in the car, "Well, it's going to be a rough I.D., they're all missing their heads!" Joe stated as he closed the computer and got in the car.

As they drove off Catherine leaned in close to her father "Why won't you let us help?" she asked "Why do you always go your own way and leave us in the dark?", Duncan shook his head "Because I don't want you to get hurt." he said, he looked at his daughter and put an arm around her "We can handle it." she said as the Car sped off into the night. 

The light f the city shadows and illuminated the car as they made the long drive to the cemetery where the Watchers gave the immortals that were slaughtered in the sanctuary a burial, Cathy dozed off for awhile, Buffy was wide awake as she was used to getting little sleep in her life, Dawson made a few calls, one to Xander about their small journey, just to let them know and not worry.

Elsewhere, Jacob Kell was leaned against a large cross, an abandoned monastery, he kept silent in the draft yet warm building, he knew what was coming, and he was relishing the time it would come.

  
  


Daybreak

  
  


The car came to a stop, it was dawn, and the sky was cloudy, it was a dreary place to be on this early morning, all of the got out of the car, Joe slowly got up with the help of his cane. "End of the line Joe." Duncan said, he remembered what Catherine had asked him earlier, about him always keeping other in the dark while he went his way.

He smiled lightly and nodded at Joe "Thanks." he said sincerely to his friend, "Just watch your ass Macleod." Joe said, concerned to the well being of his friend, Duncan shrugged as he walked past him "It's not my ass I'm worried about." he said sarcastically.

Catherine went along with Duncan as Buffy agreed earlier that she would return with Joe, Buffy lean on the hood of the car and watched as Duncan and Catherine walked off to the entrance "Did I by any chance happen to mention something about all this coming to a nasty end?" she asked. The two, father and daughter stopped, Catherine looked back with a grin as Duncan simply look forward "No, I don't think you did Buffy." he said as they continued into the cemetery.

Buffy looked over to Joe "You were going to stay and probably dig, weren't you?" she said with a raised eyebrows and a grin, Joe looked at her "Dig, Oh yeah!" Joe said with a chuckle as he climbed back into the car, Buffy grinned to herself, closed her eyes and laughed inside as she got in and drove off. Duncan and Catherine looked at them drive off as they walked through the gates.

They opened with a squeak, as they walked through there, voices reeled through Duncans heard, the Watcher, the question if whether or not Conner was still alive, and something Conner once said to him '_people change Duncan, you'll learn that soon enough._'

They stopped when they felt the quickening, the presence of another immortal, Duncan looked around as Catherine gently touched her sword which hung from the inside of her coat. 

Duncan unzipped his coat, the wind seemed to gain strength with the feeling they felt, after a few seconds, they heard his voice, Conner was here, speaking to Duncan in a tongue that she had not yet learned "Looking for something?" Conner said to Duncan, "Or someone?" he said as he stepped forward, both of them looked at Conner, relieved that he was alive and well, for the most part.

"No." Duncan said under his breath "I thought you were dead." he replied in the same language, they stood a few feet apart, Conner looked at the both of them, there was the look of coldness in his eyes, anger towards them for being here "What are you two doing here?" he demanded calmly. 

Catherine looked at him with love and sympathy "You walked out on your life Conner, why?" she asked with caring in her tone. Conner looked down and turned away a little "I had my reasons." he replied with his natural tone of voice, dry, rough yet soft in a way. "Reasons." Duncan said, Conner had his back to then, his illness was of his heart, broken by the torment he felt.

"Every life I touch ends, brutally, and for no reason." he said sadly, Duncan looked at him, as Catherine tried to move closer to him, but Duncan stopped her from doing so. "It's a curse that's followed me for centuries." Conner said sadly, he smiled sadly over the mess of it all "I can't outrun it, and I can't outlive it." he said, he turned back to them with the same expression he had before "Rachels death may be the last death on this planet that give a damn to me, aside from Catherine." he said, he looked at Catherine, the very thought of losing her tore away at his heart.

"At first I thought the sanctuary was a way out." he said, "The sanctuary?" Duncan said, appalled that Conner would ever consider such a decision, Conner turned back around and walked away a couple of feet "Yes, the sanctuary." he said.

"So, why did you leave the mansion?" Duncan asked, Conner looked aimlessly outwards to the trees "I'm tired of it all, I want his head or just die trying, but he won't do it. I arrived at the sanctuary after he annihilated it, challenged him." he said, Catherine and Duncan came up beside him "How did you escape him?" she asked.

"I didn't." Conner said, "I was let go, he let me live." he said. Both Duncan and Catherine saw the torment in him now, out in the open he was practically broken, the centuries of death had destroyed him inside. 

They bolted to life as they felt the quickening once again, two of them, they looked around sharply they saw in the distance as two figures walked closer to them, out of the mist they came. Catherine and Duncan recognized Faith who was with him, Conner watched with contempt as he saw Jacob Kell walking ahead of her, the image in his mind of so long ago, the image of what Jacob used to look like, dressing in white rosaries and with long red hair and beard.

He saw him now, the look of evil was about him, loathing and hatred seemed to emanate from him, "Jacob Kell" Conner said as he walked closer to him. "So here we are, both immortal." Jacob said as he and Faith stopped on the opposite side of the stone wall.

"Missed the signs, didn't we?" Jacob said as he left Faiths side and walked around the wall, the look on his face was enough to piss anyone off, such looks of righteousness from a being of darkness. Catherine locked eyes with Faith, saw the anger in her eyes, Catherine turned her attention to Kell who was now on their side of the wall.

"But we were both so new at the game." Jacob said with anger and emotion flowing through his voice, Conner walked closer to him, rage in his eyes was felt, "Conner." Duncan called out, Conner ignored him, Catherine saw where the trait came from.

"Just look Conner!" Kell said as he turned his back to Conner "Look back to the endless travesties of your life and you'll see me always there waiting in the shadows." he said, this angered Conner more, he hadn't known that all of those deaths were a result of Jacob Kells insanity. "When friends and lovers are wiped from your sights, I'm there." he said smugly.

Duncan and Faith saw each other for a moment, he wondered why she would team up with this lunatic, it couldn't be just to get back at him, could it?

"When those you cherish die abruptly and for no reason, I'm there for you." Kell continued with a smile, in a sick way, he enjoyed this, taking enjoyment in tormenting Conner. 

Conner had enough, he grabbed the hilt of his sword and pull it out, slowly, Duncan and Catherine move closer "Conner." Catherine warned, they were still on holy ground, and Conner knew it, "Stay out of it Catherine, Duncan." Conner warned back to them.

Both Conner and Jacob walked at a distance from each other off of the cemetery grounds, Catherine, Duncan and Faith followed. "Would you kill an unarmed man again Conner?" Jacob said with a grin, Catherine and Duncan wondered what Kell meant by that, they knew that Conner would never do such a thing.

"Oh? You two didn't know? Duncan?" Kell said, finally addressing them, he turned back to Conner "Tell them, would that finally put the agony in your soul to rest? Then go ahead, send me home!" Jacob said as he walked away a bit and face Conner, his arms stretched out.

Conner remained where he was, "What's stopping you? Honor? Guilt?" Jacob asked, teasing him "Or is it maybe the nagging sense that you, more than I deserve to die. Or somewhere along the way, did you just lose your nerve?" Jacob said, still smiling wickedly, provoking Conner who ha brought his blade up to Jacobs throat.

"Conner! Holy ground." Duncan warned as he and Catherine stepped closer to them, Conners blade was pressed hard against Jacobs throat, a drop of blood had seeped out of his veins, but it seemed to go unnoticed by Jacob Kell, "Yes, take your shot, what better chance then now?" Jacob said, his smile was gone, but the look of hatred and anger was still overpoweringly strong on his face.

Conner looked at him blankly as Kell continued to rant on him, "Do it for your sweet mother." he hissed, the image of his mother burning played through in Conners mind. "Or the sweet little war orphan." Jacob continued, referring to Rachel, who's face entered Conners mind next. All of this was getting to Conner, Kell was going to get a fight, that much Conner was certain of.

"Tell me Conner, do their deaths even begin the equal the pain you gave me by the murder of a man of god who raised me as his own son?" Jacob hiss with rage as Conner remembered his act of murder out of grief for the death of his mother. Jacob wispered to him as he walked closer to Conner, letting the blade slice away at the skin of his neck.

"But look at you, even now, your afraid. Afraid you'll lose, that's your true fear isn't it?" Jacob said, a starined whisper, taunting Conner as he stood still, looking at Kell. "Afraid that you'll lose your very essence to me, making me even stronger by it!" Kell said as he turned around, letting Conners blade cut into him more.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to be inside me?" Kell asked as he walked off away from Conner. Conner followed as Kell pulled out his sword and prepared for combat. Catherine and Duncan had still come closer to them both, watching silently. 

They waited a few moments, seeing who would strike at who first, Kell pointed his blade at Conner who in turn was in a stance, his blade pointing in the air. Conner rushed and attacked first with a yell, Kell, with ease blocked as spun the sword in a circle, and brought it up to slice into Conner's chest. Conner reeled back as he looked at the wound.

Jacob walked up and attacked, Conner was ready as Kell swung at him, but his defenses were no match for Kells techniques and experiences as Kell sliced away again at Conner just under the last wound he gave him. Catherine leaned into her father "We have to do something." she said, terrified of Conners imminent demise. Duncan shook his head "Rules are rules, we can do anything now." he said. Catherine looked at him and back to Conner who was now staggering from a shoulder wound, his sword dropped to the ground as he looked at both Duncan and Catherine, h looked away and still yelled aloud as he dropped to the ground and leaned against the stone wall.

Kell brought his sword to his chin "It's never over Conner Macleod, Living is what matters, and you will live with this, count on it." Kell said with a smile and a nod "And one day you and I will be the only two remaining, and you will look back on this day and realize that you had one chance to stop me, and failed." he said with dark rage, "But until that day, i will take my vengeance on those you love, your living, has been my prize." Kell said as he held up an old style cross.

Conner immediately recognized it, it belonged to his mother, he tossed it to Conner. "You." Kell said as he pointed at Duncan and Catherine without taking his eyes off of Conner "You two on the other hand, are on borrowed time." Kell whispered as he looked at them, Catherine had a stone look on her face as Duncan caught Faith looking at him, he looked back to Kell who was walking away "Call ya." he said as he finally left.

After they were gone, Conner walked back onto holy ground, "Is what he said true?" Catherine asked, Conner walked past them, Duncan stopped him by taking hold of his arm "Is it?" Duncan asked, Conner kept his look away from them "What do your hearts and conscience tell you?" he said, Duncan turned to him "Conner, with time anything can be forgiven, you taught me that." he said.

Conner looked up at him, sadness and pity now showed "Did I?" he asked, questioning himself. He broke free of Duncans grasp and slowly walked away into the cemetery, Catheine looked as he left them, she shook her head as she felt her heart go heavy with sadness.

She then looked at Faith who was still there, she didn't seem to care about what just happened, she looked at them with hatred as before she walked away.

Catherine walked up to her father as Duncan watch Faith walk away with her back turned to them "Dad, what was she talking about earlier?" she demanded, anger etched across her face. Duncan looked at her, he hoped that he would never have to tell Catherine this...

  
  


_Duncan and Kates Wedding Day_

  
  


Kate was dancing, he had never seen her so happy, looking at him with her gand smile. It widened as she locked eyes with him, her husband. He walked out to the floor and joined her, spinning in circles with her.

Later on they sat at their table as friends and family made speeches, they looked at each other, deeply into their eyes. Friends were drunk with alcohol and joy as they all laughed and cheered to Duncan and Kates good fortune and happiness, he remembered during a speech, Duncan placed a grain of rice in her palm. 

  
  


She looked at him with love and caring "'Till the day we are reborn." she said lovingly to him before they embraced in a kiss. After much laughter and dancing, Conner showed up with a smile, happy for Duncans marriage, he had apologized for missing the ceremony.

They had stepped outside to talk, Conner wanted him to listen to something he needed to tell him, something about his marriage. "You know Kate is like us, an immortal to be." Conner said, Duncan nodded as he walked to his side, ale in hand "Yes, I sensed something the day we met, I wasn't sure until now." Duncan said as he looked out to the scenery.

Conner looked at him, seriously "Well now you know." he said "And you also know as well as I do that her immortality can only be triggered by a violent death." Conner added, Duncan sigh as he turned around to face him "Yes, I do." he said with his Scottish accent "But without a violent death, she will simply grow old and die. Is that what you came to tell me on my wedding day?" Duncan asked cheerfully as he handed Conner a mug of ale "Come on, drink up man." he said as he paced to a new spot.

Conner walked to where Duncan was and put the mug back where it was "No." he said quietly and calmly "I was wondering, does she know?" he asked Duncan.

Duncan looked at him "Why?" he asked, Conner looked at him, sadness in his eyes from the memories of his first and only wife Heather, he turned around an looked outward to the scenery "Many years after I was married, one night, I founf Heather in front of the house. She had a knife in one hand and her hair in the other, when I asked her why she had done such a thing to herself. She told me that it was the one part of her that would never age, never grow old." he said.

Conner looked around back to Duncan "It would remain forever the same as when I first fell in love with her. Thats's how she wanted me to remember her by." He said sadly, Duncan looked to the ground, hand on his hips "Why are ye telling me this?" Duncan asked as he looked back up at Conner.

Conner looked at him sadly "Because I once loved a woman, more than life itself...and I watched her die." he said as his voice began to tremble with sadness "Unlike me, you have a choice." he finished.

Duncan shook his head "What would you have me tell her?" he asked, Conner gazed upon Duncan steadily "I'd tell her nothing." he said, Duncan was moving his weight back and forth to each foot as he looked around, frustrated "She won't believe you anyway." Duncan leaned forward "And i can do nothing." he said.

"She's in the flair of her youth, enjoy the moment, and let it pass." Conner exclaimed, Duncan pointed him mug at him, upset by this talk of their "if it were you in my place..." he began, Conner yelled at him "I was in your place!" he said.

Duncan looked at him angrily as Conner looked at him, "But I thank god I never had the choice." Conner said.

Duncan wasn't happy anymore, angry and frustration flowed into him as he stepped towards Conner "I love Kate, and I will hold onto her for as long as I can." he said, he tossed his mug to the ground by Conners feet "And that is all I can do!" he growled as he stomped off back into the lodge.

Conner sadly watched him leave as he remained where he was.

Later on, Duncan had given her a gift, a pendant to wear around her neck, with the word 'Forever' engraved into it, and together they made a promise to each other "'Till the day we are reborn." they said, and kissed.

  
  


_Now_

_New York_

  
  


Duncan and Catherine were walking down the street, he had finally finished his story to her, and she was in less than a good mood with him "Did you ever tell mom this?" she asked, more like demanding an answer from him. Duncan shook his head "No, I was hoping it would never come up with Amanda." he said peacefully.

They walked into a fashion company, named 'Faith', Catherine looked at her father "Listen, I know you seem to want to make whatever happened between you and her better, but please, tell me the whole story." she pleaded, Duncan kept walking as she stopped "Sorry Catherine, I don't think you'd be able to forgive me if I told you." he said as he continued.

Catherine growled under her breath as she left him be, she went to take the nearest bus back to Westchester, see how Joe was doing and the others.

Duncan continued onward to try and find Faith.

Faith was overlooking her business, seeing thing get done, answering questions of what goes where, how something had to be done. She stopped when she felt an immortals presence nearby, she looked up to a ramp that was elevated to the floor she was on, it was Duncan Macleod who stood there.

"You haven't lost your touch." Duncan complemented, trying to get off on the right foot, Faith just looked at him, her arms crossed, she didn't look at him, at least not eye contact, "What do you want?" she asked, already impatient with him.

"To talk." Duncan said, he wanted to try and make peace with her while he had the chance, "Well that's a first." Faith said rudely, she didn't have much reason to be nice to him, after what he had done so long ago, Duncan looked at her "I tried to talk to you before a thousand times, but..." he was cut off by Faith who had begun talking to him in turn "Get to the point." she said, impatient and rude.

"I was wrong." he said as he looked her in the eye, Faith moved closer to him "Oh no, no, stealing's wrong, lying's wrong, killing's wrong, but what you did was well beyond being wrong." she said straight up and to his face, Duncan could sense the contempt in her voice, he was on cracked ice as it was.

"Fine, I deserve that, but I want a chance to make it right." he said as he held back a swirl of emotions, he knew that they could never go back to being lovers, but being friends was the best possible outcome in this, at least the positive outcome. Faith kept her stare at him "You want to make it right? Then give me back the ability to have children, to grow old with the man I love, how about anything that resembles a normal life?" she said, Duncan closed his eyes for a moment, he wished to god he could give her that, but he couldn't.

"And you took it all away from me." she said, condemning him for his mistake, Duncan gathered what ever he could of himself and continued this argument "But those are things I can't give you." he said sadly, Faith shook her head "Oh, something else you forgot to tell me." she said.

"Goodbye Duncan." she said, she was about to walk away when Duncan stopped her "Kell can't give you those things either, so tell me, why him?" he asked, wanting to know how she could ever wind up with a lunatic like Jacob Kell.

Faith looked away for a moment and snapped her head back to look at him "Because I've never known anybody for such a capacity for hate, except me." she said, her voice was calm, but underneath were the emotions that dwelt in her heart.

Duncan stepped froward towards her "That what's kept you going all these year? huh?" he asked as he looked down at her slightly, Faith kept a straight face for him, "Fine. Go home Faith, take care of what's important." Duncan said as he walked past her and left back for Westchester.

Faith remained there for a moment, thinking about what he said, and she began to question what was really important in her life.

  
  


**Part 4**

Midnight, Xaviers Mansion

  
  


The night was calm, the sky was clear and littered with stars. Duncan lay on his bed, lightly asleep, he still wore his clothes, obviously to tired to take them off. 

Duncan awoke suddenly by the feeling of the quickening, someone was near him, he slowly turned to his stomach and took hold of his sword, keeping a look at the door for whoever walked through it. The door opened and a hooded figure crept inside, closing the door behind, Dncan tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword.

He sat up abruptly as he saw it was Faith, he put his sword down, back beside the bed. Faith too a seat at the foot of the bed, keeping her back to him. The both of them had the rush of memories, of that night she died, the night of their honeymoon and the end of their short marriage also.

After they had made love, Faith slept soundly, but Duncan was still awake, kneeling above her with a sharp dagger he clenched tightly in his hand. He brought it up with both hands over his head, fearful and scared of what he was about to do, He closed his eyes for a moment "'Till the day we are reborn." he whispered.

A moment later, Faith awoke, the blade was buried deep into her chest, piercing her heart, she breathed and whimpered as she saw Duncan in question as why he had just done this too her.

After a couple of minutes, Faith returned, screaming and completely afraid, Duncan was shaking in the corner with her blood all over his hands "Kate? Don't worry, you're immortal now." he said, but Kate was too afraid, he saw her rush for the door "Kate? Oh god, what have I done?" he said as she ran out into the night cold, never to be seen by Duncan agan.

Fait now lay on her stomach on the bed, next to Duncan, "I'm sorry." Duncan said with a dry and weak voice, Faith looked blankly at the wall, out the window, "You wanted this." she said softly, in whispers "You forced it upon me." she added. "I did it for you." Duncan said "For us.", the memory of Faith screaming and crying as she returned stuck in their minds.

"I never asked for eternity." she whispered to him, sadness was in her heart, not hate of anger or loathing for that matter, just sadness. Duncan remained where he lay and turned his head to her "I never wanted us to be apart." he said.

Faith got up and headed for the door, Duncan looked at her, still staying on the bed "Would you have really understood?" he asked, Faith turned to her, the sadness in her voice was gone, the anger was back now "Which Part? The endless, numbing saneness of it all? Or never bothering to love someone? Because the times tick by so fast that they don't even count anymore." she said sadly with anger,

Duncan sat up as she walked to the door, she stood there at the open entrance, "Then why did you come?" he asked her, Faith shock her head "To see if I could feel again, feel anything." she said as she left, walking silently through the corridors of the mansion, heading for the front door.

As she walked out the front door, letting it swing closed on its own, it flew open again, she spun around to see Duncan there, slightly out of breath "You're missing the point Kate. The difference between Conner and I is that as long as you're still alive, one day I may be forgiven!" he said aloud, not caring who he woke up.

Faith looked at him, unlike before, she was paying complete attention to what he was saying "It may take years..centuries even." he said as he shook his head and smiled for an instant "But at least I can carry that hope inside me. That's one blessing of immortality. There's always tomorrow." he said. Faith looked down, somewhat ashamed of what she said to him before leaving his room.

"Even for us." he finished. Faith looked up at him, mouth open, but no words came, what he said gave a spark of life to something that was long dead inside her, she felt something, other than hate, rage, loathing, it was something she forgot.

She looked at him as the door closed, and she walked away silently.

  
  


As the door closed, Duncan turned away, he saw Catherine behind him, looking at him in something of shock, Duncan knew what it was that ran through her mind You heard it all, didn't you?" he asked, Catherine nodded "All of it." she said, tears were close to running down her cheeks, he saw the water in her eyes.

"Listen, Catherine, I was younger at the time. I thought..." he was interrupted by Catherines cries "You weren't thinking anything! Weren't you!?" she yelled, As Duncan walked closer to her to try and comfort her, she backed away from him, afraid of her own father "Stay away." she said, fearful, her eyebrows curled upward as her breathing accelerated.

Duncan began to shake his head as sadness and a heavy heart began to torment him "Please, just listen to me." he said, pleading with his daughter, Catherine rush up to him "Why? Will you do the same to me when you think I'm ready to become immortal?" she asked with anger. Duncan shook his head as he disagreed "No, I could never do that, not to you, not with who I am now, I was foolish at the time." he said, trying to win her back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, demanding an answer, Duncan stepped back and leaned against the wall "I was afraid I'd lose you too." he said sincerely. Catherine shook her head as she covered her mouth with her hand for a moment, she was trembling, Duncan moved towards her, but she jerked back, away from him, pointing a finger at him "No, don't come near me." she said as she rushed off away from her Father.

Duncan slowly dropped to the floor, her crossed his arms over his raised knees and buried his face, hiding it from those who might see, and he began to weep silently.

Unbeknownst to either of them, both Buffy and Scott were at the top of the stairs, just out of view, they were talking and went to hear what was going on, they heard everything that was said. "We should talk to them." Scott said, concerned for his friends, "I'll go talk to Catherine." Buffy said, Scott nodded as he got up and went down to talk to Duncan.

Buffy walked around to the other end of the Mansion, being careful not to wake anybody, she walked down the stairs the led to the den near the pool room, she walked through the open door and onto the patio at pool side. 

She found Catherine crying at the picnic table nearby, she walked over to her slowly and took a seat beside her, Catherine knew Buffy was there but didn't respond to he presence, she simply face away from her. Buffy looked at her as she leaned on her side "Scott and I heard what happened, heard you and your dad fight." she said.

Catherine turned to face her, Buffy saw her tear streaked face "I can't believe he'd do such a thing. I thought I knew him so well, perfectly even in some ways, now..." she said, not finishing her sentence. Buffy moved closer to Catherine "Catherine, I've done worst than what your father did." she admitted to her, Catherine looked up at her, wondering what could have been worse than what he did.

Buffy too a deep breath before telling her about the time she sent Angel to hell, "We've all done questionable things in our life Catherine, god knows I have." she said, Buffy knew that this was going to be harder on her than she had first thought, but she knew that to aid her friend in understanding what her father had done.

Catherine looked at her, still streaked with tears "What could you have done that could have been worse than what he did to Faith?" she asked. Buffy now felt afraid, she took a deep breath as she prepared to bear her soul to her "I sent someone I loved to hell, literally." she said. Catherine looked up at her, shocked.

Buffy awaited no questions, she just went into the long version of the story.

  
  


Scott walked down the stairs, he saw Duncan sitting against the wall just next to him, without words, he walked up next to him and took a seat as well, "I take it you overheard that argument?" Duncan asked, Scott nodded "Buffy too, she's talking to Catherine at the moment." he said, Duncan looked up at him "If Catherine decides to talk to me again, I'll have to thank her." he said.

  
  
  
  


Scott grinned, barely, "I know what you're going through Duncan, I really do." Scott began, lord knew that he had plenty of arguments with his son Nathan over their differences in the past, some even worse than what Duncan and Catherine had just gone through "Children will be angry at you, they may even condemn you. But in the end Duncan, they will understand." he said.

Duncan looked at the floor, absorbing what Scott had just said "Will they?" he asked, unsure if his mistake could be understood by his precious daughter, his only daughter, the truest gift her could ever receive. Scott nodded "Yeah, I am." he answered confidently.

  
  


Catherine was leaning against the table, the same way Buffy was "But you had no choice, it was either him or the whole planet, it was the right thing to do." she said, defending Buffy from herself, Buffy shook her head "You're missing the point Catherine, I believed and knew that it was the right thing to do. You dad, he believed he was doing the right thing, at the time. Yes, it was the wrong thing to do, and he definitely could have gone about it differently, in a better way. But he didn't, and he does regret it." she said with ease, a soft tone.

Catherine looked to the light reflecting off the pool that shined everywhere, she looked at Buffy "I should go to him, shouldn't I?" she asked, Buffy nodded "It's your choice to accept what he did, and forgive him too. But, it's your choice, and I know you'll do the right thing." she said, a moment later she looked up to the doors where she saw Duncan standing there with Scott nearby.

Catherine looked at Buffy as she walked off to join Scott. Duncan slowly walked towards her, he stopped just a few feet from where his daughter sat, looking down at her while she looked at the ground, too afraid to look at him.

Scott and Buffy watched as the pools light shadowed them, concealing all but their forms, like living shadows. Duncan looked at his daughter, saddened that she was hurt by the actions he took so very long ago, he took a deep breath as he prepared to talk. 

"Catherine, I don't know what to say except, I'm sorry, I made a mistake, we all make mistakes, we know Conner has, I have, and even you will at once point. We all do." he said "I can't say I'm glad you found out, but I can say that I'm sorry you found out the wrong way, that I didn't tell you when you asked me earlier." he said, he didn't take his eyes off of her for an instant, hoping to see the child and daughter that had such a lust for life return before him.

Catherine looked up at him, he saw the tears on her face, it hurt him to know that he was mainly responsible for them, she sniffed lightly as she wiped them away, "I know you didn't mean to do anything bad to her, not purposely. It just shocked me that you could have done such a thing, at any age." she said as she stood up to be face to face with her father.

Duncan brought his hand up and cupped her cheek "I swear, I could never do anything so horrible to you, or anyone else, never again." he said, honest and regretful of his actions, Catherine closed her eyes as she felt his touch, so loving of him, she felt so proud and fortunate to have a father like him, she looked up at him with a gentle smile "I forgive you." she said gently, like his touch, as she moved in and held him tightly with a hug. Duncan smiled, grateful of her forgiveness, and silently vowed never to betray it, ever, as he to held her tightly and gave her a kiss on the head.

Scott and Buffy smiled at the sight, it was beautiful, the bonding and the very sight of it, it was like a portrait, a masterpiece painting. Scott looked over to her "What did you say to her anyway?" he asked curiously, Buffy kept looking at Catherine and Duncan in their moment, She turned around and pulled Scott with her "To put it in short terms, I told her she was lucky to have a father like him, the way that I don't." she said.

  
  


Scott looked at her as she looked onward to where they were walking, he had questions about her father, but they would have to wait until another time.

  
  
  
  


Jacob Kell stood in his home, loft, made from the remnants of the old monastery, he sat, with his leg crossed over the other as he looked at the beautiful figure which stood within the shadows, "So, will you do what I ask?" he asked her, the woman stepped forth from the shadows, long, dark hair, as was her face somewhat long in a way, she stood tall, slender and with power of vision.

"Yes, as long as the slayer is mine to play with." she said in an insane form of rational speech. Jacob Kell smiled devilishly "I promise yo my dear Drusilla, the slayer, is yours for the taking, as long as you do what I ask and keep Conner Macleod from escaping my vengeance." he said strictly and fiendishly, like a demon himself.

Drusilla closed her eyes and writhed in some form of perverse ecstacy, "Oh yes, grandmother will be proud, as would daddy, if he were still among us." she said as she danced away from Jacob Kells presence.

  
  


**Part 5**

2 hours later

  
  


Faith slowly paced through the old monastery, the place was old, crumbly, wet from leaky pipes as well as drafty, she stopped as she noticed Jinn Kai leaning against one of the large concrete pillars, it was stained with graffiti and black paint. He leaned there, silent, with his arms crossed, he was in a train of thought, contemplating something.

He looked steady at the ground, acknowledging her presence, but nothing more, as did she "What are you doing Jinn?" she asked him. Jinn remained still, not moving an inch "Just thinking." he said, Faith had been doing the same since her meeting with Duncan a few hours earlier, "Men, for the most part, can mend their ways only after they've made a mistake." he said.

Faith looked at him not, her eyes with understanding as she too was contemplating something as he was, Jinn looked upward to the loft as he continued "One day soon, we will all serve very little purpose to Kell, except death." he said, his voice exposed te notion of his staggering allegiance to Kell, Faith understood this.

Faith looked up to the loft as well, seeing Jacob Kell standing there looking back down at her, his hand down by his crotch, fingers pressed together, in wait for his flocks arrival. 

Faith tilted her head a little, she understood now what Jinn was thinking, and understood the err of her ways, Duncan had done something for her, given her what he had shamefully stolen so long ago, her heart. She only hoped that she would live long enough to explore it.

Faith and the rest of Jacobs people were seated at the dinner table, made of glass, solid and strong glass, everyone was dressed in white dinner attire, except for her and Kell. He stood at the head of the table opposite to her, he raised his wine glass up "A toast, I see tonight, as a celebration of the spirit." he said in his soft yet dry voice, one by one, everyone raised their glass as he had.

"To all of you, who continue to stand by me even though some might waver." he said as he glanced over to Jinn, Faith saw Jinns face, uneasy, uncomfortable, afraid even, but he did hide it well with the toughness of his spirit, "You, are my flock. You, nourish my soul." he said, becoming a little exasperated in his clear speech, he began to walk along side of the table, circling it.

"You are all part of a great journey. A four hundred year quest...for justice." he said as his tone increased in volume, yet softened as soon as it left, he stopped behind Jinn, Faith watched as Kell took a sword, it shone with brilliance as it was perfectly polished. "And here my friends, is the instrument of that justice." he said.

  
  


Jinn felt the anxiety in his heart increase, Faith glanced over to him quickly as she turned her sights to Kell as he continued with his grandiose speech, "The giver and taker of creation." he said with his devil like grin, Faith look at him more directly, she too was fearing what Kell had in mind for the use of that sword.

As he walked back around the table and stopped in front of Jinn he spoke "Baptized in blood. It is the living that matters, after all." he spoke sharply as he raised the sword upright, holding it as if he were to pray with it, Jinn and Faith watched him cautiously, as well as curiously, wondering what he was actually doing.

Jinn reached under his seat for his sword, he was expecting the worst for this upcoming moment, Kell held his sword and lowered his head slightly "It sings like an angel." he said, everyone was still watching, their glasses raised, nervous around Kell.

Kell opened his eyes "Listen." he said softly as his sword, seemingly like magic, split into two full swords. Faith gasped at the sight as Jinn twitched for an instant before her spun to his feet, his sword pointed at Kell. But it was futile, Kell was already on the table, standing high before him. Jinn shook his head as he knew his errors would never be rectified before Jacob crossed his arms, bringing both swords up high, and swinging outwards, severing his head, he made a sound as it sliced through him.

Faith gasped at Jinns body as it collapsed on the ground, his blood splattered on the table.

Duncan awoke at the sights of images in his head, more like visions, he stared up to the ceiling as he truly saw the slaughter in his mind, he sat up as the feelings and images became stronger. 

Jacob stood high, as one by one he took the heads of his men, swinging his swords outwards. His loyal servants did nothing but sit there and willingly let Kell snuff them out. Faith watched in horror as Kell did this, Gasping and lurching forward in sickness as the blood from each of the spilled over the table and the once fresh food.

Duncan had put on a shirt and stepped out of his room, he walked cautiously with his sword as Catherine was sleeping next to where she lay, she dozed off while they talk earlier, but not just the vision entered his mind, but the feeling of the quickening. 

Faith watched as Kell finished slaughtering his mean as sacrifices, she slowly began to rise from her seat, fearing, knowing that the flame of her soul was the next and the last one for Kell to extinguish, she looked up at him as he walked towards her, bringing his blood red blades up with his arms crossed, ready to strike at her.

He looked at her, his eyes cold, merciless, uncaring, she knew that her mistake would go on forgotten by all but her, she would never have the change to forgive Duncan, give him the chance he needed to make it right again. As she looked up at his staring eyes, Kell hesitated, waiting for the right moment or if his long dormant conscience ha for once ressurected itself for at least a moment.

She looked up at him, clutching the back of her chair, as she held the same pendant that Duncan had given her on their wedding day.

Duncan looked through the window, he saw Faith as a reflection.

Faith closed her eyes, and whispered her final words "'Till the day we are reborn."

Duncan felt the vision as though it were a train hitting him at full speed, he heard Faiths gasping voice, the image of her pendant that was around her neck dropped to the floor with a clang, followed by hundreds of beads that were once around her neck, rolling in all directions.

Jacob Kell raised his swords high to either side of him, as though her were a supreme being of god, lights flashed as energy began to crack and crawl through the room. He stood waiting for the infusion of knowledge that he had stolen from his men, which he cut down without remorse.

  
  


As the bolts of energy struck him, he jerked, letting his swords fall to the ground, he stood there, the rush and feeling of power coursing through him, he breathed heavily as the mist of power circled him like a cyclone and lifted him off the table and held him in the air, the intensity of the energy dancing across the walls and air.

He screamed out in pain as the rush ended and the forcing of the multiple quickening's entered him, bolts of power struck the walls, lights, windows. Sparks flew and items exploded as he bellowed out in intense pain.

As it continued, Kell felt the knowledge flow through him, he growled at the intense and painful pleasure of it, arching his back and throwing his head back, it was an essence, the peak of a humans ability to comprehend sensuality and emotion, the epiphany of power.

As he slowly began to descend to the floor, the table shattered, the finale and end of the quickening, Kell dropped to the floor, breathing heavily. He smiled, with his hatred of the Macleods, as he did not for an instant regret what he had done, the atrocity he had committed.

Duncan walked out on the mansion and on the front of the grounds, he could see the gates in the distance, the recreation was around, basketball nets, statues, fences. "Kell, Jacob Kell." he called out, he knew he may had just awaken everyone in the mansion, but it didn't matter to him. A few lights appeared as he continued to stand fast, awaiting who he believed had finally come for him.

The sky was clouded, dark, no stars were to be seen that night. As he took a few steps forward he saw a figure with his back turned to him, he called out again "Jacob Kell." calling out who he had been inevitably destined to fight. As he walked closer to the stranger, the person spun around, and he saw someone he wasn't really expecting.

"Conner?" he said as his face turned to relief, Conner looked at him with intensity, power in his eyes, but what bothered Duncan was the coldness he saw, he was still glad to see his former mentor still alive, he flipped his sword so he held it, but the blade remained under his arm, safely. The walked over a bit to the fence of the basketball court, Conner leaned forward on his as Duncan stood straight, looking at him.

"We've lived many lives, you and I. We've seen things that most people would never be able to understand. But now, what do you see?" Conner asked, his hair was messy from the wind blowing strong around them, Duncan glanced over at him, he knew that answer from the beginning "I see someone who would never kill an unarmed man." he said, pausing for a moment "I also see someone who's lost hope." he finished.

Conner remained as he was, staring forward through the fence "Life brings hope and pain...but revenge never brings redemption." he said, Duncan felt Conner was preparing to do something, something that neither of them would never want to do.

"The path and choice are our own." Duncan said, trying to defend his friend from his own sadness, Conner turned around and began to walk away, Duncan seriously didn't want Conner to leave again, so he followed.

Willow heard Duncan call out earlier, she stirred and sat up, turning on the light, she walked over to the open window and began to watch and listen to the two immortals talk.

"Conner, what the hell's going on?" Duncan demanded as he followed behind Conner, they stood in the cement path in from of the main entrance to the mansion, Conner reached into his coat and unsheathed his sword "I've chosen mine." he said as he quickly spun around to face Duncan and brought his sword down, aiming for him.

Duncan jumped back as he brought his sword out from under his arm "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded in surprise, Conner circled as Duncan did also keeping himself in front of him, "Kells too strong, and he's getting stronger. Neither one of us can beat him alone." he said as he attacked.

Duncan blocked the attack, backing away, avoiding the conflict from Conner, but Conner kept at him, following "Are you out of your mind?" Duncan asked as he ducked out of the way from Conners sword coming down at him, it struck one of the statues and slices a piece clean off, the noise was more than enough to wake everybody up.

Willow watched in horror as the two immortals were in combat to the death, she couldn't understand why Conner would commit to such an act of treason with his friendship with Duncan, she kept quiet as she listened in closer, hoping to find out before she rushed to Catherine.

Conner followed as Duncan backed off, unwilling to fight "If we let him win, it could mean the end!" Conner said, urging Duncan to fight as he kept his sword pointed at him, he thrust forward, Duncan blocked and moved so Conner would fall forward, Conners sword sliced into another Statue on the opposite end of the other he ruined, sparks flew as the blade rubbed against the steel wiring inside it.

Duncan jumped away from Conner, back to where they began this fight, he spun around and faced him, his sword gripped with both hands, pointed at his friend who was doing the same. Willow listened carefully now as they began to talk again.

"Kell is going to kill you Duncan, just to torment me." Conner said as they walked sideways opposite to each other, he shook his head "And there's nothing you can do about it, Nothing!" he said loudly.

Duncan looked at him, he didn't believe that, he knew there was always a way "I don't believe that Conner, and neither should you." he said sternly, "Alone, neither one of us can beat him, together we can." he said, Duncan didn't want to think about what Conner was aiming at with that last part "You know the rules Conner, only one immortal can challenge another." he stated factually.

Conner leaped to in front of him "And only one of us will." he said as he attacked again, Duncan flipped Conner over and yelled out in frustration "No! This isn't that answer!" he yelled, Conner got to his feet, his sword pointed at Duncan again "Listen to me, in the end, there can be only one, and that has to be you!" he said as he nudged towards him and back.

Duncan shook his head "No, we can beat him together." he said, Conner grinned horridly, inside this was already killing him, but he knew no other way of trying to protect two of his last, remaining, loved ones, he hollered out as he struck again. 

Willow understood now, Conner was going to make Duncan take his head, she thought of another way to try and beat Kell without one of them killing the other. She thought hard and long, until she remembered a spell, but it did carry great risk. She ran off, barefoot, to Catherine, hopefully they would be able to stop them before they killed one another.

"Enough Conner!" Duncan yelled as Conner once again returned to his feet "I won't fight you, I will never fight you." he said as he dropped his sword to the ground, Conner swung at Duncan yelling "Then you will die!", Duncan staggered back as Conners blade sliced into his chest, not deeply, but it wasn't shallow either. 

Conner, his the tow of his shoe, kicked the sword on the ground and let it fly upwards to Duncan, who in turn caught it in the air, the assumed their postures for the fight that they knew would end rather badly.

The two attacked and defended and evades, sparks flew and pieces of property fell to the ground, Duncan held his sword up in a defense as he backed away from Conner "We're not doing this!" he said, Conner walked towards him "Oh yes we're doing this." he said in almost a chuckle, hiding his true feelings of this fight.

Electrical wires were exposed and sparks flew around insanely, Conner walked still, his sword as always pointed at his target "Every day, every breath we took was towards this end." he said as he prepared himself to attack again, he paused for a moment "Look inside and tell me I'm wrong." he asked as he rushed Duncan and attacked.

Duncan spun his sword and brought it to his side, waiting on Conner to strike. Both their swords clashed, strikes, evades, confrontations, Duncan twisted and dodged to get to Conner and just wound him, Conner was equally efficient in the fight.

But Conner slipped as he ducked to the side letting Duncans blade go past his head, there was a pause as he was waiting for Duncan le move and take his head, but Duncan didn't, Conner looked at him with frustration as he continued to attack his friend.

  
  


He leaned to the side as he flipped his sword in a clockwise motion and aimed for Duncans head, but he missed, leaving an open area clear for a strike, and that's what Duncan did, his sword came up and sliced through Conners clothes and into his mid-section. Conner yelled as he too spun around, Duncan kicked his knee and slashed his shoulder blade, again Conner yelled out as he dropped to his hands and knees.

He came around screaming and growling as Conner remained still, perfect for Duncan to take his head, but he didn't, Duncan stood there, breathing heavily with his sword held over his head. "Do it!" Conner yelled, becoming impatient with Duncan, Duncan brought his sword down to his side "I can't." he growled at him "Remember how you first found me? Sitting in that bloody bog? Scared out of my mind? You taught me how to live Conner." he said, catching his breath.

"You taught me why we live. Have you forgotten all of that?" he asked, Conner looked at the ground, still on his hands and knees, the angry and evil expression were gone, they were after all false, he shook his head slowly "No." he said out, plainly.

Duncan looked down at him, angry for what Conner was doing, for how badly he had gone off lately "Bond are all that hold us in this world. Don't break this one." he begged. Conner had tear welling in his eyes, shaking his head, looking up, he saw others standing there, mortified at the sight of them fighting, he looked away.

Duncan waited for an answer "Please Conner. I'm begging you!" he said sadly, his heart was breaking, his truest friend was trying to kill himself, and he seemed unable to stop it. Conner sat on his knees, shaking lightly "It's too late." he whispered out. Duncan looked at him, he couldn't stand it, he turned around and walked towards Bobby, Storm and Xavier who were there, watching along with Giles, Xander, Dawn (who clutching Xander), and Buffy.

Conner remained still, whimpering almost, he looked at Duncan walking away slowly "This has to be done." he whispered to himself as he got to his feet and charged at Duncan, screaming with his sword over his shoulder.

Duncan turned in time to block the attack, surprised that Conner was still intent on this, without realizing it, his sword came up and behind his head, Conners was caught, Duncan knew this move, it was unstoppable when done right, and Conner planed on letting Duncan swing with a clear space in between "No Conner!" he said as they turned in circles "No Conner, stop!" he begged, his eyes wide as he kept looking at the two blades together on his left.

Conner stopped turning and looked at him "Duncan!" he yelled, he looked at him with a weary smile "One of us has to die now old friend, and you know it." he said, his voice seemed to echo, majestically in a way, Duncan looked at him, sadness in his eyes, denial even "N-no." he said, shaking his head.

They looked at each other, not as friends, not as temporary enemies, but as brothers, Conner had sadness and some fear in him as he was about to pull away, Duncan looked at him, torn by what was not to be done "I love you Conner." he said, his head shaking little by little.

Conner smiled as he nodded, as did Duncan, tears welling up, barely able to contain the sorrow, and Conner threw himself back, the hold broke, and both swords were now free, Conner yelled as he began to swing at Duncan. Everyone watched as what was about to happen, Dawn buried her face in Xander as they all watched sadly.

Just then Willow and Catherine came running out "Stop!" Catherine shrieked aloud, "Wait, there's another way!" Willow said, yelling as loud as she could. Catherine had her sword and a dagger with her, she leaped in between both her father and Conner, prepared to block them if they didn't stop.

Both Duncan and Conner jumped back, fell back actually, "Catherine, what are you doing?!" Conner demanded as his sword was gripped in his hand, to his side, Duncan got to his feet, his heart pounding, but grateful that she stopped what had almost happened.

"Catherine looked at them both, also grateful that she jumped in just in time "Wait." she huffed "There's another way to beat Kell." she said, Duncan and Conner stood next to each other, Willow came up next to Catherine. "A merging spell, bot Duncan and Conner are turned into one, so only one will face Kell, and still not break the rules, after its over we put you two apart again. You both live." she explained.

Conner and Duncan looked at each other, then back to Willow and Catherine, Conner looked at her deeply "Are you sure this will work?" he asked, Willow nodded "Yeah, me and the others have done it before, just watch out for the dreams after, they might be weird." she said.

Conner nodded in agreement to the plan "Alright, I'll agree to it." he said, Duncan sighed with relief "As will I." he said. Catherine smiled as she moved in and hugged Conner tightly as well as he father in the same embrace, she began to cry a little "Don't ever do that again." she said with a tremble in her voice.

Conner hugged her back with his free arm as did Duncan "We won't Conner said, he pulled back to look at her, then Duncan "I promise." he said with his rough, dry voice. Duncan looked at the man he could now call brother, then back to Catherine "Can you two give me and Conner a moment?" he asked, Catherine nodded with a smile as did Willow, they walked back to the others to explain the whole plan and what just happened.

"Duncan...I-I'm sorry." Conner said, he began to feel ashamed and regretful of what he was about to make Duncan do, Duncan lowered his head and looked up at him moments later "I wish you had involved us in this Conner, we're family." he said, Conner looked out to the horizon "From now on I will Duncan, I promise, for Catherines sake." he said, he paused for a moment "But, I did mean what I said, in the end there can be only one, and it has to be either you...or Catherine." he finished.

Duncan nodded "I hope that day never comes." he said, Conner chuckled "So do I." he said, they turned around to see Catherine and Willow walking back up to them. "What's going on?" Scott asked as he and Jean ran up from the boat house, Catherine went to explain what happened again to Scott as Willow joined up with Conner and Duncan "I'm sorry guys, I know that the rules say no interfering, but I knew of another way, I felt I had to." she said.

Both Conner and Duncan smiled "You did the right thing Willow, thank you." Duncan said, Conner nodded at her in agreement "I should have confided in all of you, I will from now on." he said again.

As Scott and the others approached the three, there was a loud screeching sound as they all stopped and scanned the area, preparing for possible combat. They began to watch as a large horde of vampires jumped and surrounded them, but most of them didn't know of that since they had their human faces on.

They saw a female figure walk from the shadows, Buffy recognized her as Drucilla, a psychotic in every meaning of the word. "Who are you? You're on private property! Leave now!" Scott ordered them as he walked closer and closer to Dru.

Buffy rush forwards to him "Scott! No! You don't know what she is!" she screamed aloud, but she was still to far from them. Scott watched as her face altered and distorted, he saw her eyes, a horrendous yellow, she brought her arm up, fingers extended and together.

Buffy yanked Scott by the collar and pulled back as Dru swung at him, she missed, but not entirely as she felt her nails rip lightly into the skin of his chest.

As Buffy dragged him back to safety, away from the vampires, he began firing at them randomly, the blast from his eyes burst towards the vampires in seconds, turning them to dust as it severed heads and punched through their chests quickly.

"Bobby! I need a stake!" Buffy yelled as he punched an attacking vampire across the chest and kicked another in the groin as it tried to slash at her.

Within moments, a stake made of ice formed in Bobby's hands, it grabbed it and tossed the piece of ice at Buffy. Buffy elbowed another vampire in the chest. As she gripped the stake, the cool feeling went through her hand, she spun around and let the chunk of ice rip into the vampires chest and let it vanish into a pile of dust.

As most of the X-men began to fight, Giles, Xander, Dawn and Xavier rushed back to the mansion under Scotts orders. Beast however was taunting the demons, he grabbed two of them that tried to escape his powerful grasp picked them up and threw them as far as he could, to Hanks agreement, the vampires landed on the edges of the spikes on the top of the gates. 

A few minutes later he was juggling four of them with his feet. 

But the fight couldn't be won, for every vamp that Conner, Duncan and Catherine dusted, four more seemed to take their place, "Fall back to the mansion!" Buffy yelled out, as they began to move, they stopped as they were blocked by a wall of vampires, they back off as the wall of demons moved in, they were boxed in on all sides, no way out.

The vampires looked up above them as they heard the roaring of a motorcycle, a moment later they saw a man on a Harley appear from over them, the look on his face was even more terrifying than the most fearsome demon, as he came down, he landed on several vampires, he brought his arm out and brought forth his claws, they torn through a dozen more vampires, reducing them to dust as he continued to drive over just as many others. 

Buffy saw what he was doing, he was clearing them a path "Go!" she yelled as they ran through the corridor, Logan came to a halt as he screeched sideways with his bike and got off, letting it drop to the ground as he followed his friends and teammates into the building.

"Xavier, don't invite them in!" Buffy warned as they came to a halt in the mansion "They can't enter if they're not invited in." Xander explained.

Buffy looked around, something wasn't right, someone was missing "Where's Willow?" she asked, she looked around the others "Willow?" she called out, scared for the safety of her friend.

"Slayer!" they heard, Buffy opened the door, standing just inside the house, "Slayer! Surrender yourself to me, and the lady lover lives, don't? And the dollies will rejoice in her bloodied death!" Dru called out, Buffy looked at all the vampires, then to the others with her in the house, they couldn't stand another fight, at least not with them outside waiting for it.

"I....I have to do what she says." Buffy said, "No, Buffy..." Dawn said, saddened, she knew that Dru would most likely kill her sister the moment she stepped out.

"I won't wait forever slayer!" Dru yelled out. Catherine looked outside, she felt that feeling of letting herself die, carelessly throwing herself into the fray to save Willow. She looked around, her father and Conner weren't in good shape, their clothes were shredded and the others weren't much worse off, Scott lay in the corner with Jean next to him and Hank checking him, the wound on his chest was bleeding still.

She looked down then to her father. Duncan looked at her, he didn't know what she was about to do. She stormed towards Logan who was looking out the door next to Buffy, she grabbed him and took his fist and placed it to her chest "Pop your claws Logan!" she ordered him, inside she was terrified, but she hid it well with her aggressiveness.

Logan looked at her, tried to pull his hand away, but couldn't, her grip was tight and solid "No, I won't kill you." he said, refusing to do so, Catherine looked at him, her eyes wild and insane even "I become immortal and keep those vamps busy while Buffy gets past, Conner or Duncan can't do it, they're in bad shape, do it!" she ordered again.

Duncan heard it and refused to accept this solution "No, Logan don't you do it!" he said as he limped towards them, Catherine kept her stare at Logan "Do it!" she hissed, Logan looked to Duncan again "Don't you dare!" he threatened.

Catherine released Logan for a moment "Dad, I know this has to be done, it's been coming for awhile now, I've been feeling it, I have to become Immortal now." she said softly to him, Duncan shook his head, even though Catherine would be resurrected in a minute or so, it still hurt to know that she would die, his only, precious daughter, dead, it tore at him, but he also knew she was right, there was no other way "I love you Catherine." he said, expressing his true feelings for the second time tonight.

Conner watched as she gently touched her fathers face. Catherine turned back to Logan, everyone watched in suspense and horror as their friend was committing suicide. "Logan, do it!" she screamed, Logan stretched his neck in the stress that was building, he snapped his head, he had a berserk look in his eyes as he screamed like an animal, his claws extended in a second.

Dawn covered her face as everyone jumped at the sight of Logan's claws ripping through he body and appearing out of her back, they looked, eyes wide and frozen in their place.

Catherine gasped, trying to breath, she felt the foreign metal in her body, blood dripped from her lips as it came up through her esophagus, Logan looked at her, breathing heavily, he couldn't believe what he had just done, he removed the claws into himself, he caught her as she dropped to the ground.

"Catherine!" Duncan yelled as he kneeled next to her, holding her hand. Catherine looked at him, and smiled, Duncan looked at her, sorrow and grief in his eyes, he just couldn't understand why she was smiling.

She squeezed his hand "It's alright." she whispered out to him, a tear ran down from his eye, "I'm happy for this." she said as her eyes closed, and was gone.

Duncan took hold of her limp body, rocked her gently. Everyone looked at the sight, the worst moments in a fathers life, and it was happening at a time like this, Buffy kneed down by Duncan, with Logan next to her. She touched his shoulder, Duncan looked up at her, crying freely, unafraid to show it. There were no words between them, but they knew that they understood the feeling that Duncan felt.

A minute later, Catherine's limp body snapped to life, gasping for air, moving in pain as her body ached with its restoration. Duncan looked at her, grateful she was alive again, hoping to god she would never have to see this again "Catherine." he gasped out, everyone looked at them, relieved.

Catherine opened her eyes and looked up at her father, and smiled "It's worth it." she said to him, Duncan nodded "Saving a friend always is." he said with a proud smile for her selfless act. Catherine looked to Buffy "Tell Dru you're coming out." she said, Buffy nodded as she got up and rushed to the door "I'm coming out Dru, give me a minute!" she yelled.

Catherine got up with the assistance of her father, her shirt was torn from where the Vampires clawed at her, and where Logan stabbed her, she looked at Logan "I'm sorry I asked such a thing from you Logan." she said apologetically. Logan nodded "It's ok, it was a brave thing to do." he said to her, Catherine grinned "For both of us." she said.

She turned her attention to the door, nodded at Buffy as she picked up her sword, Buffy nodded back and looked out the door "I'm coming out!" she said as she stepped back.

Catherine ran with all her strength towards the door, as she leaped through the entrance she screamed with courage and rage at once.

She leaped into the fray of demons, slashing and chopping her way through them as Buffy leaped over them to Dru who was holding a terrified Willow by the throat "Ah, yes! Mummy gets her treat." Dru said with pleasure. As the slayer and demon began to fight, the remaining Xmen and immortals aided Catherine in her attack.

Before long, the remaining Vampires were gone, reduced to mere dust and ashes. It was the fight with Buffy that needed to be tended to, Dru wasn't doing well fortunately, her usual tricks weren't working with Buffy, and the thrashing she was receiving was well worth the proof as Buffy laid a back hand that sent the demoness flying to the ground a few feet away. 

Dru sprung to her feet, but didn't attack, she was sane enough to know when she was fighting a fight she was unable to win, "This isn't over slayer, the dollies say so." she said as she rushed away quickly, to fast for any of them to follow except Buffy, but she didn't, she knew this round was won, barely.

  
  
  
  


**Part 6**

  
  


The group was outside still, all of them had been to Medlab and were stitched up, Catherine leaned against one of the statues that Conner had sliced up, he sat as Willow sat against her and Buffy in front of them, her legs crossed, meditation, the others were either asleep or talking, the events of this night were more than enough to keep them all pumped and awake completely.

Catherine looked over to the others, Bobby, Hank and Jean and Scott had left to sleep, as Xavier, Storm, Duncan, Conner Jubes, Giles, Dawn, Xander had come out, Logan was smoking a cigar while checking his Harley, thankfully, the others weren't home at the time, it was mostly empty around the mansion.

"You ok?" Catherine asked the wired up Willow who leaned against her, Willow looked over her shoulder "Yeah, I just can't stop thinking about what you did to save me, like, we haven't known each other for very long and you died to save me, and here I am talking to you." she said with her usual innocent tone, Catherine smiled "Friends are like family in a way, once you make them, they're a part of you." she said.

"Thank you." Willow said, honestly and with friendship, "Your welcome." Catherine returned with a grin. She looked over to see Conner walk into the Mansion and come back out a minute or two later, he held a long case with him, he exchanged a few words with the others, he and Duncan began to walk over to her, she was a little off by the feeling of their quickening, it wasn't the strong type, but she could sense it as they came closer and closer, intensifying.

"Catherine, we were talking back there, about the plan you and Willow offered to us, and we came to a decision, and, it's your decision on whether or not it's going to happen." Conner said as he and her father kneeled next to them, Buffy ended her session of meditation.

"What's the change?" Catherine asked, Willow sat straight at turned to them, giving her full attention, "We want you to go up against Kell, with the two of us merged to you, he won't expect it, at least we hope not." Duncan said, Catherine looked at them, they were worried about this plan, obviously they didn't come to this lightly, but Catherine knew that the three of them had greater chances for success in defeating Kell.

She looked away, took a deep breath as she thought about the idea, she couldn't help but feel both afraid and at the same time excited about the idea, sure, it carried great risk to her death, and if she died with Conner and Duncan merged to her, then they too would most likely die as well, but if they had been offering it to her, then she knew they would support her, no matter what.

"I'll do it." she said sternly and confidently, Conner and Duncan smiled weakly, it was quite a time for them, Duncan's only daughter becoming immortal and about to take on the most dangerous and powerful immortal right after, it was a risk.

"And we want you to have this, I had it made for you for this day, your immortality." Conner said as he handed her the case, she placed it on the ground and unlocked it, she opened it with ease and careful touch. Inside she saw a sword, it was like Conner and Duncan's, Japanese blade with a white ivory handle, but instead of the head of a dragon on the end, there was the head of a raven.

Another thing different was an engraving on the base of the blade where the handle ended, it said 'Macleod', she picked it up, it was light, and felt right in her hand, she looked up with a smile "Thank you Conner, it's amazing." she said as she brought it upright in front of her.

"It's to remind you, through all the centuries you will live, the most important thing to remember of all is who you are, and stay true to that person." Conner said as they all looked at her proudly.

"When should we do the merge?" Catherine asked, Conner looked at Duncan, then over his shoulder to the others who were beginning to get tired "Tomorrow night, I know where Kell will be." Conner said, "But for now, we need to sleep." Duncan said as he held back a yawn, Catherine and the others giggled as they could agree to that.

They stood up and slowly walked back to the Mansion to sleep.

  
  


The next day, Willow, Catherine, Duncan and Conner walked outside, they agreed that it was best to make the merging as Willow said she wasn't sure of the effect it wold have on immortals.

They sat in a circle, Catherine, Duncan and Conner, Willow stood by Catherine "Ok, everybody ready?" she asked shyly, everybody nodded as Duncan and Conner lay back on the grass. Willow began to chant, Duncan and Conner felt more and more drained, disconnected, they closed their eyes as everything went blank.

As the spell ended, Catherine and Willow heard a rumbling from above, as Willow looked up she saw the clouds, they began to crackle and illuminate with pure light of the energy from the oncoming quickening.

They looked down to Conner and Duncan, unconscious, a cloud of energy began to grow from them, surges of energy danced across them as the field grew larger and larger. The clouds were illuminated so much that they shone down rays of light as the did always did.

Catherine got to her feet quickly as she knew what was about to come, she held her arms out as Willow ducked for cover somewhere, she had heard from Buffy how intense the quickening was.

Inside everybody watched to the distance as the intensity of the energy grew to its breaking point, it was with awe that they watched, not sadness for their friends were still alive in a sense.

The breaking point arrived as light shined down upon Catherine, bathing her in it, both Duncan and Conner's bodies were now enveloped with the fields of energy, and a bolt of raw power struck Catherine hard, she jerked as she began to scream out from the rush and intensity of the rush of memories and experiences from both her kin.

Explosions rang all around her, Willow jumped up and ran for dear life towards the mansion as it came close to her, Catherine shook with each bolt that struck her, yelping and hollering each time.

She saw the images from Conner first, at first everything was the purest white, even more blinding than the bolts that struck her, as then came the image of her, her eyes saw Scotland, like flying over the hills and mountains, she saw buildings and lakes as it all passed by so rapidly.

So many images all at once, Conner dunking his head into a barrel of water as his first and only wife, Heather laughed with such beauty and brilliance behind him as he pulled his head out and threw it back, gasping for air with a smile. The image of him bearded, circling around him. An older, yet still ravishing Heather turning around, her hair waving over her shoulder as she looked straight at her with worry in her eyes.

The death of Conners mother as she died while being burned at the stake, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as they closed, her mouth open and speechless. Another of Heather and Conner, how he kissed her before he left for Glen Fruin after his doomed mother.

A barrage came through her, Conner carrying his mother away, Jacob Kell, moments before he was killed, her father, an image on the horizon, the day Conner found her father after he became immortal. The show of love between Conner and an adolescent Rachel, at a riding school most likely. So many others, Rachel's graduation from college, the days in itally while training Duncan in the arts of the sword, the image of him laughing with a sword hunched over his shoulder.

After unreadable images came the last few, her father and Conner greeting each other in a hug of Duncan day of marriage to Kate, the image of his sword falling in the cemetery, Conner plunging his sword into the ground with the look of sorrow on his face, the day he buried Heather followed by the last, he and Heather, lying on the ground, in a passionate embrace, she was lovely, in the flair of her youth. It faded away as soon as it came, and she saw through her fathers eyes.

The image of Duncan parents, Cassandra when he was so young, just a pup, the days he had with Tessa, someone he loved so dearly that was ripped from his life, Training Richie on a summers day, they were out in the open, side by side with swords in their hands. The images of Tessa, her mother when she and Duncan first met, how she stole his money and was caught moments later. Kronos, Fitz, Joe, Methos, but Amanda remained within him the most, each time they were together, kissing, walking down the street.

The image of them dancing on the Eiffel tower, how they danced, laughed as others watched on in amazement and laughter. The days of his sorrow when he was banished from his home by his own father, the death of his father. His days with Conner, how he met Kate, the way they danced, how she smiled and looked at him with wide, beautiful eyes.

The night he killed her, sadly and with sorrow as she ran from their home, crying and screaming horridly as she looked at the blood on herself. The final image that came to her was on Amanda, the way she looked with shoulder length hair, standing in his doorway with that uneasy smile, so shy, wondering if he'd be happy to see her again after she vanished as she always did.

The last groups of images were from the both of them, the way they saw her, how they felt for her, how they lover her dearly, images of her as a teenager, the image of her when Duncan first met her in that café with Amanda next to her, the look on his face when he knew she was his daughter, how she looked, fought, how she stood in the corridor when Conner first saw her, shy and nervous of him at first.

When she'd lay against him sometimes when she was sad or just feeling relaxed and wanted to be around family. 

Catherine returned to reality as bolts struck her, dancing across her body, she arched her back and her head dropped back in a spasm as she groaned and moaned as it ended. She dropped to her knees, wearily and weakened beyond anything she'd ever felt before. Fire burned in a few places by her, she looked up to her Father and Conner, they lived, still alive, in an unconscious state.

She looked out to the mansion to see Willow and some of the others rushing towards her. She remembered Cassandras quickening, it wasn't like this, with her it was gentler than this was, this was accurate and harsh in a way. Willow came up and kneeled next to her "Did it work?"

  
  


**Part 7**

**To Kell and Back**

  
  


Catherine was in the Danger Room for most of the day, preparing, practicing. She wore a sports top and loose jogging pants, her body glistened with sweat as she pounced into action. She spun in half and full turns, she slashed at the air with her sword in intricate patterns, moving it in spins and circles.

Thrusting and spinning, she jumped and stopped with ease as she breathed out, holing her blade in the palm of her hand as she raised it up as an offering. She began to spin in circles as she moved to one end of the room, slashing at her left then right with each direction she faced as she spun around.

Her sword move fluidly, it made sharp razor sounds as it cut through the air.

By the end of her session, near the end of the day, she walked out of the Danger Room, wearing a black, thin long coat, much like the one her father used to wear, her clothes weren't the ones given to her when she joined the X-men, they were jeans and a shirt, this wasn't mutant business, it was immortal business, the way her father and Duncan would see it.

  
  


She walked out the doors and past the others who looked at her as she walked past them, there were no words, just looks, fear that they might not see her again, she had told them many times about things such as this, but it didn't make it any easier.

  
  
  
  


Catherine was at the old monastery, she heard the clapping, steady and evenly timed apart. Jacob Kell stepped out from within the building, into a corridor. The clapping stopped "Catherine! Well done!" he said as he took his sword that he held under his shoulder, he stood tall, his posture was tense and his expression was a mix of rage and pleasure "I ever thought you had them in you!" he growled out, loudly as Catherine stepped out from behind the wall.

Obviously from his words, he knew of the merging somehow, as well and her coming, she only hoped she had enough element of surprise to defeat him. Kell remained where he stood as he continued to taunt her "What does it feel like, to have them in you?" he asked darkly.

Catherine came to a halt in the center of the corridor, and faced Kell completely with the sword Conner and her father gave to her earlier, "It feels good, doesn't it?" Kell continued, taunting and getting under Catherine's skin, she became angry, enraged "You'll never know, will you?" she said calmly "And you'll never have Conner Macleods head, or my fathers." she said, her tone becoming more and more aggressive.

Kell looked at her, he was happy with her condition, rash and aggressive, that was how mistakes were made in a fight, he smiled as he steadied his stare at her "Are you going to run? Are you going to hide child?" he beckoned. Catherine growled as she brought her sword up "Run." she growled as she began to charge at Kell, growling and yelling at him as he too came towards her "Come on!" she said as she came closer, Kells sword was held over his head.

As the two came together, they jumped at each other, swinging their swords, they clashed together as the went past each other, each of the turned around and swung at each other again, their swords clashed together as each grabbed each other by the wrist, pulling and turning at each other until the went past a pillar and fell over the edge.

They both fell through the air, yelling as they crashed onto the wet cement floor next to each other, their sword flew from their grasp and landed in different places, Catherine's sword landed under a water main as Kell's landed in the shadows, in the opposite direction.

Both got to their feet, Catherine went for her sword, but Kell grabbed her, spun her around and delivered a strong kick to her stomach, she jumped a bit as she crashed against the water main, as she was off balance for the moment, Kell got in front of her, kicked her again and grabbed hold of her, throwing her into a beam, and then to the ground.

As Kell reached his sword and turned to her with a lust for her quickening in his eyes, Catherine, on her knees, reached under the water main and pulled out her sword as she turned to Kell and got to her feet, there was a cut over her eye from when Kell threw her around.

Kell wasted no time in attacking her, she ducked as he swung and struck the beam, sparks flew as she quickly blocked his other swings and thrusts and followed on her "How bad do you want it Catherine?" he said with rage and excitement as he kept on his furious attack, Catherine blocked as she held her sword with one hand and blocked her face with the other from all the sparks and flying bits of metal.

She gave him an answer when they came to a space, she spun around and came down, slashing at him "Bad enough!" she growled as she slashed at his sword before delivering a round house kick to his jaw, she spun around again and swung her sword at him but missed and hit a vertical pipe with sparks for the result.

As she leaned forward, to bring her sword down upon him, he grabbed her by the wrist and held her as he sent the handle of his sword and his fist into her face, followed by a kick to her stomach, both of which sent her reeling back in agony and shock, it gave Kell the opportunity to worsen it by slashing at her chest, blood seeped out of the wound and past her torn shirt as she continued to back off.

Kell followed her up some grate stairs and onto a walk way that was three to four levels up, as Kell charged at er once more, she grabbed him and rolled on her back with her foot in his gut, sending him flying over her on to the grate floor, she quickly rose to her feet and assumed a defensive position.

She back off slightly as Kell rose up even more quickly and swung at her head, she responded by rushing him and swinging her sword at him repeatedly each of them struck the railings as they advanced and evaded on their attacks to one another, Catherine and Kell switched sides as she spun around and they continued to clash their swords. Catherine spun around and swung at Kells head, he narrowly dodged her, when she spun around again, Kell was waiting for it and stabbed her in the abdomen. She leaned down as she groaned in pain from the wound, as quickly as she could, she came back up, she sword next to her head, held by both hands as she backed off.

As Kell laughed and smiled at her while in pursuit, he rubbed his blade against the railing, letting thousands of sparks fly everywhere, he bolted to life, bringing his sword up and down upon her, as they traded a few clashes, Kell caught her sword and pinned it down on the railing, he kicked her in the wrist and it flew from her grasp, but Catherine delivered a head butt and jumped over the railing after it as Kell recovered as swung.

Catherine grabbed the hilt of her sword as she flew in mid air, as she dropped down to the ground she yelled out as she landed on an empty drum, badly denting it, and then scrapped over along the floor, her sword rolled ahead of her, just out of reach.

She felt the grate floor vibrate, she looked over as she got to her feet and rushed to her sword, grabbing a firm hold of it, Kell had taken the short root and followed her by jumping down after her.

She ran from him, trying to find a suitable ground where she could try and get an edge over her, he pointed his sword at her as he followed her path elsewhere.

Kell entered a room with chains hanging, it was quite dark, barely any light at all, the steam rising was even worse, he was struck in the side from Catherine who swung into him on a chain, her sword clenched in her teeth as she snapped it out as she hit the ground. Kell staggered back as she came at him through the chains, she smiled wickedly in the rush of the battle as Kell blocked her swings from side to side with ease.

After moving around through the chains, Catherine lunged forward to deliver a stab to Kell, but her sword got caught in one of the links in a chain, Kell deliver the head butt that Catherine gave him earlier, she flew back and hit a control, her sword began to raise up as the chain was lifting, as Kell swung for her head, Catherine used a chain to block it, she kicked another control, as hoped, another chain began to rise up, she leaped for it as Kell lunged at her and had his sword caught by a chain that wrapped around the blade.

She yelled as she quickly rose up and pulled her sword out from the link above her, she yelled again as she was uncontrollably risen higher than she hoped.

As she vanished above, Kell looked up with a smile appearing on his face, impressed, he walked off in search of his opponent. 

Catherine grunted as she tired a piece of her shirt around her leg, trying to stop the blood from exiting another wound on her leg, she looked around, she was on the roof of the building, or near it anyway "Ok Kell, let's do it." she said, she winced as she rose to her feet, removing her long coat one sleeve at a time before she walked off.

Unknowing to her was that she was being targeted by the same watched that put her father in the new sanctuary a few days earlier. He adjusted the aiming to get himself a clear shot, he thought that if he couldn't contain Macleod, he would do in his daughter and let Kell find her and finish her.

As his finger was about to pull the trigger, he heard someone enter the room "Just watching." Joe Dawson said, the watcher turned around and pointed his gun at Joe, but was too late as Joe fired twice with the gun pointed from within his coat. The watched writhed in pain, shocked, as he slammed against the wall and dropped to the ground, leaving a stain of blood in his place.

He looked up as Joe walked to him, looking down and pointing his gun, Joe emptied his rounds into the watcher, killing him, he emptied the chambers of empty shells and looked at him before walking away, without regrets.

  
  


Catherine and Kell were on a grate walkway again, it was night now, and the clouds were dark as space, Catherine brought her sword up, gripping it with both hands as she leaped forward in attack. Kell caught her sword down and elbowed her in the chest repeatedly, her wound bleed and ached from the abuse.

She still had her sword up as Kell maliciously thrust down again and again with strength, Catherine grabbed him by the wrist, holding him still, but to no avail as Kell kicked her in the bruised abdomen and threw her to the ground, her body landed in a bloody heap, in pain she groaned.

She looked up as Kell walk up to her, confident of his victory, and placed the tip of his sword at her throat "Too bad, and this is just the beginning. You see, when you absorbed Conner's spirit, you inherited his curse, revenge. So sweet, I wonder who we'll start with first." Kell said as he raised his closed hand over her panting body and dropped a small, circular object on her.

As Kell walked away she picked it up and saw what it was, Faiths pendant, the very one she wore around her neck, she held it in her fist as she closed her eyes "oh, Kate." she said as memories from her father rushed through her head, images of when he placed it around her neck, of her whispering into his ear 'Forever' while they made love that night, and finally of him, Duncan, standing in the cold rain as he held it in his hands.

"Oh god." she moaned in a whisper as she clenched it tightly, Kate, the person who lived a tortured life, the one her father would never have the chance to make right by, dead, gone. Catherine's heart broke at the thought, rage and anger swelled within her as she struggled to her feet "Kell!" she yelled out, straining to speak the words.

Kell turned around to see Catherine rise to her feet, her sword pointed at him "Jacob Kell!" she said roughly, rage sputtering out with each letter "Revenge...will never bring you redemption, so I'm going to do it for you." she said as she grinned, a feral and wild look in her eyes.

Kell looked at her, annoyed yet impressed at the woman's courage, as he pointed his sword, Catherine bolted towards him, their swords rang through the air "Come on!" she taunted, they turned as Kell had her, he punched at her, but Catherine blocked and pushed him away "Is that all you got!" she continued as she brought her sword up and forced it against his with one hand pushing on the back of the blade.

The blades came up and Kell caught her blade under his again against the railing, he elbowed her and kicked at her, she fell back, exhausted, the only way she was able to remotely stay up is by gripping the railing she leaned on, Kell chuckled as a smile was on his face fro ear to ear "Catherine, really, I thought I'd be home for dinner an hour ago, but this is very impressive!" he said as he pointed at her.

Catherine motioned with her hand for him to come at her, the same wicked grin on her face "Come on, what are you waiting for?" she taunted, the smile vanished from Kell as rage replaced it "I'd be delighted." he said as he bolted towards her.

Kell brought his sword down at her again as hard as her could, thrusting forward, trying to stab her, before long, Catherine had him caught in the same maneuver that Conner taught Duncan, Kells blade was trapped under hers as hers was behind her neck, pressed against the skin.

Both smiled at each other as Catherine broke the hold and swung for Kell's head, but to her shock, he blocked it with a wrist blade "Impressive, isn't it?" he said as he pushed her sword away and stabbed her again in the stomach as her yelled her name "Catherine!"

  
  


Catherines sword flew and tumbled to the ground as she fell back against the railing, Kell stepped back and jammed his sword into the grating with a booming thud and walked back to her, grabbing her by the shoulder "You think you've lost your faith..." he said as with each word he stabbed his wrist blade into her body.

  
  
  
  


She groaned in pain as she jerked back with each powerful thrust as Kell continued "...Yes! Because this game is done!" he growled and let her go, Catherine was spent, she dropped to her knees as the lamp over head shined down over her, Kell walked back to his sword as she dropped to her elbows, head limp and her body exhausted and weak, her sword just against her arm.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least you went down swinging." Kell said as he grabbed his sword. Catherine opened her mouth, but she felt a surge of power through her, a boost so to say, "Jacob Kell." she spoke, but with Conners voice exactly.

Kell slowly turned around, eyes wide and shocked, he looked at Catherine as she got to her feet, he listened to what followed "Time for redemption...The game isn't over yet." he heard as he could see Conners face appear over Catherines for a second then vanish, Catherine had her sword over her elbow, cradling it before she held it out to Kell, pointing at him "What's the matter? Don't you want to be inside me?" Kell heard as one more, Conners face appeared and vanished from Catherine's.

"In the end..." he heard in Conners voice "...There can be only one." it ended in Catherines voice. She stood, barely, but she managed to finally charge at Kell, he quickly backed up as her sword struck his with sharp swings, sparks flew as she backed off for a moment and thrust forward again.

As Kell swung as her, she jumped over him with a flip, she landed and brought her sword up, Kell turned his head in time to see her blade slice clean through his neck, as his head began to drop back, the familiar white light burst forth "And you're not it." she added just before she kicked the body of the defeated Kell over the railing and crashed herself into the railing, leaning over the side "Call ya." she said, breathing heavily and being totally exhausted, she was mimicking his words from the cemetery.

As his body landed in a pool of water, it began to boil, crackle with raw power, she staggered out of the way as a huge beam of energy and water burst forth towards the sky, as it hit the clouds, they lit up and exploded with energy, red and yellow, bolts of power danced across them. And across the entire sky over the city, the clouds waved and rippled with the infusion of power.

As the tendril of water dissipated, the face of Jacob Kell rose forth from the water for a moment "Never over!" it screamed as it faded away from the depths of where it rose from.

Catherine came up straight from where she knelt, she began screaming as the quickening had begun and bolts of raw, searing power coursed through her, the quickening for Duncan and Conner was nothing compared to this, she raised her sword above her head as all around her it looked as though the apocalypse had come, everything that was electrical exploded from the surges of power, she could hear Conners voice in her mind as her screams echos through the sky, her arms came down to her side as she clenched her sword so tight.

Flames rose from the generators and sparks rained everywhere when the bolts of lightening struck them, as the storm of power kept on, bolts of power danced everywhere, nothing was untouched. Catherine convulsed and arched from the force of raw power merging with her, after what seemed like an eternity to her, her knees buckled and she dropped to them, holding herself up with her free hand.

Catherine raised her sword above her head as she dropped to her knees, bolts of power hitting her hard and brutally, her sword lit up like a star as a beam of light reached for the heavens and cleared the sky with a shockwave, the stars shined through as it all dissipated.

Catherine dropped to her side, her eyelids were heavy and barely open, she looked to the sky with a smirk on her face, she won, against undeniably inconceivable odds, she won. Her head dropped to the ground as groaned from the wounds she now boar, as she passed out from extreme exhaustion a white light covered her and blinded her.

  
  


**Part 8**

**Redemption**

  
  


the next morning, Catherine awoke in the sick bed in the medlab, she breathed deeply as she opened her eyes to see Conner and Duncan standing over her as well as the others standing around the doorway. "Dad? Conner?" she said weakly, she tried to sit up, but aches and pains prevented it, Duncan helped her sit up slowly, "You did it." Conner said, grateful for the end of his curse "We did, didn't we?" she said.

"No, you did." Duncan said, "Yes, you beat the unbeatable." Conner added, Catherine smiled as she looked over to the others "You going to come in or what?" she asked with a smile, one by one the others entered and surrounded them with smiles and thanks for her survival.

"How did I get here anyway?" Catherine asked curiously, Hank stepped up to explain "Well, we saw that quickening you had from miles around, when we saw that we headed to the monastery, we found you above the building, bloody and unconscious, we brought you back, we could tell from the temporary scars that you sustained massive internal injuries from multiple wounds." he said.

Catherine nodded "He was a tough bastard." she said, Xavier came up to her "We're just grateful that your alive and well now." he said warmly, smiling in the goodness of the moment.

"So am I, I almost didn't win." she said, admitting to the severity of her battle with Jacob Kell, Bobby raised his hand, childishly, "Yes Bobby?" Catherine asked, almost giggling from his behavior, Bobby looked like he was thinking too hard as he began to speak "Doesn't this mean that your tougher than Conner and Duncan now?" he asked.

The smiles faded from Conner and Duncan as they looked at each other and then to Catherine, who in turned looked at them with a grin that stretched from ear to ear, and an eyebrow raised "Who wants to find out first?" she chirped "I guess I'm gonna be the teacher now?" she added, jokingly. 

Conner looked at her and pointed a finger "No chance in hell Catherine!" he said.

Everybody laughed and chuckled, Catherine still noticed that she wore the same clothes as the night before, torn, bloodied, she felt Kate's pendant in her pocket, she looked to the others "Can I have a moment with my dad, please?" she asked.

Everyone nodded and patted her on the shoulder as they left. Once they were all gone, when her and her father were alone, she looked at him seriously "Dad, there's something I have to tell you." she said as she pulled out Kate's pendant, Duncan took a sharp breath at the sight of it "Oh, Kate." he said sadly as he took it from her open hand, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry dad." she said with a saddened look.

She saw her father look at the circular piece of gold in his palm, she moved in close and held him as he began to become sadder and woeful.

  
  


Later on that day, Duncan and playing a game of basketball with Ororo and Bobby, apparently the immortals were slaughtering the mutants by five points, Duncan still seemed depressed and sad though.

The game paused as Catherine and Duncan felt the quickening, they looked in all directions slowly looking for who they believed was Conner, but Duncan froze at the sight of who walked onto the grounds.

Catherine, Bobby and Ororo watched as they saw Duncan walk up to Kate. She looked different, like a darkness was lifted from her soul, like she had been reborn, she looked at Duncan as she walked closer to them, dressed in bright colors, she was radiant, looked so alive.

Duncan looked at her, suddenly feeling different, hopeful inside, he stopped as she did, they were just a foot or two apart, he looked at her before he looked back to Catherine who told her she was dead, he looked back in question, "For whatever reason, Kell made his choice." she said as she looked straight at him, her eyes seemed to wide, large, beautiful, Duncan nodded as he looked down, still uneasy around her "So, uh...what now?" he asked, looking at her, feeling nervous, afraid of a bad answer.

Kate looked down for an instant, she smiled lightly "Trust." she said, as simple as that, they would have to build a friendship on something, this was the best way to start with them, Duncan smiled, happy of her giving him a chance, for her start in his forgiveness "You know, you can always trust me Faith." he said, nodding his head, smiling to her.

Kate shook her head "Faith is dead, I thought we'd give Kate another chance." she said, her mood was perky, pleasant, Duncan smiled widely as she returned to who she truly was, he looked over to her and reached into his pocket, Kate looked down as he held out his hand with her pendant in his palm.

She looked up at him, surprised that he had it, she gently touched his hand with both of hers "No." she said "You keep it. It belongs to the one you love." she said. Catherine smiled as she was now planning on pestering him about giving it to her mother.

"Until then, we got time to get to know one another again." she said as she leaned in and held him tightly, Duncan returned the gesture and smiled. 

Bobby was immature and becoming impatient "Oh make up and have sex already!" he yelled out, it took only a few second, but both Catherine and Ororo gave him a slap on the back of the head at the same time, "Ow! Hey!" he complained as both women began to smile.

"Kate!" Catherine yelled out, Kate and Duncan pulled away from each other as they looked at the young woman, "You got time to spare for a B Ball game?" Catherine asked with a smile, Kate smiled as she looked over to Duncan, he shook his head and shrugged with a smile as they walked towards the others for a fun game of three one two, with Bobby's complaints of course.

  
  


Conner walked past the graves in the cemetery, he held a single rose in his gloved hand, he stopped in front of a headstone that read the name '_Rachel Macleod - Beloved daughter_', Conner gently placed the rose at the base, he stood up straight, his hands held together, he looked down at the stone, sad over the loss of his daughter, she opened his mouth, pausing for a moment, looking for the right words.

"Rest in peace Rachel, I love you." he said with sorrow as he turned away and walked. He knew that his curse was over, his daughter's death was avenged as was the death of his mother, he smiled as he now knew that he could live his life without fear of losing his loved ones, never again would he be cursed to loose his loved ones, never again.

  
  


**The End**

  
  


Note: Whoo! Done, took me a good week, but hey! It was worth it! I do have to thank Animefreek for helping me on this, otherwise it would have taken me a lot longer to complete, and please, review this story, I really want all of your input on this one! :) Later!!

  
  
  
  



End file.
